Memories
by isfa.id
Summary: Apa yang kita jalani akan menjadi sebuah kenangan dalam hidup kita kelak, tapi bagaimana bila itu terlupakan? Itulah yang dialami Kibum sekarang, melupakan seseorang yang sesungguhnya sangat dia cintai. Lalu, apakah Donghae akan bertahan menunggu Kibumnya kembali? KiHae. chap 5 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Memories**

**Pairing : KiHae**

**- isfa_id -**

'Tesh… tesh… tesh…'

Tetesan air hujan mulai turun mencoba membasahi setiap sudut kota Seoul, seorang namja yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah gedung sekolah sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya membuat wajahnya terbasahi oleh air hujan yang masih rintik, 'Aish… kenapa harus hujan?' sungutnya, karena ini akan membuat dia harus membatalkan janji bersama teman-temannya untuk bermain.

Tadi dia sudah membuat janji dengan teman-temannya untuk bermain, ya sekedar sedikit jalan-jalan di taman sambil bermain skateboard sepulang sekolah. Tapi karena berhubung dia mendapatkan sedikit hukuman karena beberapa hari ini tidak mengikuti pelajaran, jadi dia akan pergi untuk menyusul teman-temannya di taman.

Tapi sepertinya cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat sekarang, lihat langit yang sangat gelap belum lagi air hujan yang sekarang mulai deras. "Hah…" dia menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian berlari. Dia memutuskan untuk langsung pulang setelah sebelumnya mengirimkan pesan ke salah satu temannya untuk meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menepati janji mereka.

Dia terus berlari menuju halte bis, dia berpikir sempat berlari meski harus sedikit basah daripada dia harus menunggu terus di depan sekolah. Tapi ternyata pemikirannya salah, karena hujan turun semakin deras dan ini bisa membuat dia bukan hanya sedikit basah, tapi sangat basah. Hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berhenti di sebuah toko kecil yang sedang tutup yang dilewatinya, sebelum dia benar-benar diguyur habis oleh air hujan.

"Aish…" dia kembali bersungut setelah berhasil berlindung di depan toko kecil tersebut. Disibakkannya rambutnya yang basah dan juga melepaskan jaket yang tadi dipakainya. Diperasnya sedikit ujung tangan jaketnya dan kemudian kembali memakainya.

"Ah, kenapa harus hujan?"

Namja tadi langsung menoleh saat didengarnya sebuah suara di dekatnya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi sempat tertunduk dan menatap seseorang yang sekarang sudah berada di sampingnya. Dilihatnya seorang namja dengan rambut coklat gelap yang sedang merapikan dirinya sendiri dan menyibakkan rambutnya yang basah, sama sepertinya.

"Oh… aku tidak tahu ada orang di sini."

'Eh? Apa maksud namja ini?' namja yang berpakaian sekolah tadi sedikit tidak suka mendengar ucapan namja yang baru saja sampai, mana mungkin dia tidak terlihat kan?

Namja berambut coklat itu segera mendekatinya dan menatapnya dari atas hingga bawah membuat namja berseragam sekolah itu bingung. "Donghae…" ucap namja berambut coklat itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya tapi kemudian menariknya lagi karena tidak disambut. "Kau masih sekolah?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan seragam yang dikenakan namja tersebut hingga tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada name tag yang ada di atas kantong baju seragam namja itu, "Kim Kibum…"

Kibum, namja berseragam sekolah itu langsung merapatkan jaketnya untuk menutupi name tagnya meskipun sudah terlambat karena Donghae, namja berambut coklat itu sudah mengetahui namanya. Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghae yang terus tersenyum padanya, hingga dia menyadari hujan sudah mereda. Dia segera berlari dari tempat itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Donghae.

**.**

**.**

Kibum membuka pintu rumahnya dengan malas, sepi, memang selalu seperti itu, karena dia memang tinggal sendiri. Dia lebih memilih untuk hidup sendiri di sini daripada mengikuti keluarganya yang pindah ke Amerika, karena ayahnya ditugaskan ke sana. Dia tidak mau meninggalkan teman-temannya, itulah alasan yang dia berikan waktu itu, karena jujur, dia bukan orang yang mudah beradaptasi, jadi dia sudah sangat nyaman dengan sahabat-sahabatnya sekarang.

Baru saja dia melepaskan sepatunya, pintu rumahnya sudah ada yang mengetuk. Didiamkannya terlebih dahulu, dia tidak perduli siapa yang berada di luar sana, paling sahabat-sahabatnya yang datang. Dia terus berjalan menuju kamarnya, melepas seragamnya yang basah dan menggantinya dengan pakaian yang sedikit longgar setelah sebelumnya dia membasuh mukanya di kamar mandi.

Dia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, dan kembali dia mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Perlahan dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju pintu dan membukanya. Kibum sedikit memelototkan matanya saat melihat seorang namja yang berdiri di depannya. Dia…

"Hallo, apa aku boleh masuk?"

"Maaf, aku tidak mengenalmu, lebih baik kamu pergi," jawab Kibum ketus.

"Belum kenal? Tadi kan aku sudah memperkenalkan diri, kamu lupa? Baiklah… Donghae…" ucap namja itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya sama seperti saat mereka berada di depan toko kecil tadi, dan sama seperti tadi juga, Kibum tidak menjabat uluran tangannya. Donghae tersenyum sambil menarik tangannya, "Ayolah Kibum, biarkan aku masuk, di sini sangat dingin."

Kibum memperhatikan Donghae dari ujung rambut hingga ujung sepatu putih yang dia pakai, dia basah, jadi wajar kalau dia merasa kedinginan. "Bukan urusanku," ucap Kibum kemudian dan langsung menutup pintu.

**.**

**.**

Kibum terbangun dari tidur sorenya, dilihatnya jam dinding di depannya, jam delapan malam. Dipegangnya perutnya saat perutnya mengeluarkan bunyi yang pertanda dia sedang lapar. Kibum melangkah menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas, tapi ternyata tidak ada apa-apa di sana, "Aku ingin makan ramyeon," ujarnya dan kemudian menutup lagi kulkasnya.

Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya, mengambil dompet dan jaketnya. Segera dia keluar dari rumah untuk menuju mini market yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya, berjalan lima belas menit sudah cukup. Tapi langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu saat melihat Donghae, namja berambut coklat itu sedang duduk di kursi taman kecil rumahnya sedang bernyanyi sambil memeluk kedua kakinya yang tertekuk untuk menahan dingin.

Kibum memiringkan kepalanya memperhatikan Donghae dengan aneh, tapi kemudian kembali berjalan untuk menuju mini market sesuai dengan rencana awalnya. "Kau mau ke mana?" Kibum langsung menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat Donghae tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan sebuah cengiran, 'Manis,' batin Kibum, 'Tapi aneh,' batinnya lagi.

Kembali Kibum melangkahkan kakinya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Donghae tadi, "Ikut," kembali Kibum menoleh waktu Donghae mengucapkan kata itu. Sama seperti tadi, Kibum hanya diam dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju mini market terdekat.

"Ah, aku perlu mengganti baju, bajuku basah, sangat dingin," Donghae mengoceh sepanjang perjalanan tanpa Kibum hiraukan sedikitpun. "Oh ya… kita mau ke mana?" kembali Kibum diam setiap kali Donghae bicara. "Hei… tunggu!" teriak Donghae saat Kibum meninggalkannya dengan langkah yang sangat cepat.

**.**

**.**

"Ini satu."

Kibum menoleh menatap Donghae kesal saat tiba-tiba Donghae menyodorkan satu kopi kaleng kepada kasir, dia baru saja selesai membeli apa yang dia butuhkan dan tiba-tiba Donghae menambahinya dengan minuman kaleng itu. "Ini beda," ucap Kibum pada kasir yang terlihat bingung, "Dia bayar sendiri," lanjut Kibum.

"Jagi-ya…"

Kasir yang sedang melayani Kibum terkejut saat mendengar Donghae memanggil Kibum semesra itu, belum lagi beberapa pembeli yang langsung menoleh ke arah mereka berdua. "Aish… apa yang kamu lakukan?" sungut Kibum sambil menatap Donghae dengan marah.

"Aku tahu kamu marah denganku, tapi inikan hanya minuman kaleng, belikan satu untukku."

Kibum langsung memberikan uang pada kasir tanpa tahu terlebih dahulu berapa jumlah belanjaannya, yang jelas uang yang dia berikan lebih dari jumlah belanjaannya. Dia langsung keluar dari mini market tersebut dengan kepala yang tertunduk menahan malu karena ditatap oleh semua orang. Mereka pasti berpikiran aneh setelah mendengar ucapan Donghae tadi.

"Jagi-ya? Dia pikir dia siapa? Dia mau membuat semua orang berpikir kalau aku tidak normal karena mempunyai pacar seorang namja?" gerutu Kibum sepanjang perjalanan.

"Kamu tidak mau?"

"Menjauh dariku!" teriak Kibum saat Donghae menawarinya minuman yang baru saja dibelinya tadi.

**.**

**.**

"Mau apa?" tanya Kibum ketus waktu Donghae merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua saat Kibum mau membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Masuk," jawab Donghae santai sambil tersenyum.

"Pergi!" ucap Kibum sambil mendorong tubuh Donghae menjauhinya.

"Kibum… Kibummie…" Donghae menyebutkan nama Kibum dengan memasang wajah memelasnya.

Kibum tidak perduli, dia langsung masuk dan mengunci pintunya.

"Kibum… Kibum… Kibum…" Donghae berteriak di depan rumah Kibum membuat Kibum terpaksa membuka pintu rumahnya, "Diam!" bentaknya dan kembali menutup pintu.

"Kibummiiieeeee…"

Kibum mematikan lampu luar rumahnya.

"KIBUUUMMMMM…"

"BERISIK!"

Kibum langsung membuka pintu dan menarik Donghae masuk saat tetangganya berteriak, dia tidak mau mendapatkan ocehan dari tetangga-tetangganya karena membuat keributan walaupun bukan dia pelakunya. Donghae tersenyum dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di sana, "Nyamannya," desahnya sambil memejamkan mata tanpa menghiraukan raut wajah Kibum yang kesal.

Sudahlah, Kibum tidak terlalu mau memikirkan itu, perutnya sudah sangat lapar sekarang. Dia bergegas menuju dapur dan memasak ramyeon yang dia beli tadi. Setelah selesai dia langsung membawa mangkuk ramyeonnya ke meja makan dan bergegas ingin memakannya agar perutnya segera diam.

"Yang aku mana?" tanya Donghae yang ternyata sudah duduk di sebelah Kibum, "Aku lapar," lanjutnya sambil menarik mangkuk ramyeon Kibum dan langsung menyuapkan ramyeon itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dan Kibum? Kibum hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah laku Donghae yang dianggapnya sangat tidak sopan. Mereka bahkan belum berkenalan secara resmi, tapi Donghae sudah berlaku seperti mereka sudah benar-benar akrab.

"Keluar!" Kibum berucap sambil menarik Donghae untuk keluar dari rumahnya.

"KIBUUUMMMMM…"

'Klentang…'

Kibum terdiam saat tetangganya sepertinya melemparkan sebuah panci, diketahui dari suaranya tadi.

**.**

**.**

Kibum menggaruk kepalanya sendiri, dia sangat mengantuk sekarang, tapi coba kalian lihat, siapa yang sudah tidur dengan indahnya di tempat tidur Kibum? ya… dia Donghae.

Kibum mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, kesal.

'Tuing… plak…'

"Aish…" Kibum bersungut, saat sebuah bantal mendarat di mukanya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?" kesalnya sambil menatap Donghae yang sedang tersenyum meski dengan mata terpejam.

Donghae membalik posisi tidurnya membelakangi Kibum yang masih berdiri terpaku melihatnya. Ditutupnya mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya untuk menahan tawanya sendiri.

'Tuing… plak…'

Kali ini Kibum yang melemparkan bantal ke kepala Donghae karena kesal dan kemudian langsung keluar dari kamarnya sendiri.

Kibum berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa. Ditutupnya matanya dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menyangga kepalanya sendiri. Ditolehkannya pandangannya sesaat ke arah kamarnya tapi kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya dan menutup matanya itu dengan tangannya.

Sebentar… Kibum langsung bangkit dan duduk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, 'Ini rumahku, kenapa harus aku yang mengalah?' batinnya dan langsung kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Bangun!" ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Donghae, tapi Donghae sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Bangun!" Kibum terus berusaha menarik tubuh Donghae yang sama sekali tidak bergerak. "BANGUN!"

'Prang… klentang… brang…'

"BERISIK!" teriak Kibum saat tetangganya kembali melemparkan benda-benda yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu pendengarannya.

Donghae yang mendengar Kibum berteriak langsung bangun dari tidur pura-puranya dan menatap Kibum dengan tatapan sedikit takut.

"Pergi!" bentak Kibum sambil melotot pada Donghae.

"Tapi ini sudah malam… biarkan aku tinggal di sini malam ini…" pinta Donghae dan memasang wajah memelasnya, "Eoh?" lanjutnya karena Kibum hanya diam.

"AHHH…" Kibum hanya bisa berteriak frustasi.

**- isfa_id -**

Padahal tadi niatnya mau ngelanjutin 'Our Little Angel [Little Kihae]' sama 'I'm a Ghost' tapi kenapa saya malah bikin FF ini? Nambahin utang aja… #plak *tabok diri sendiri*

Untuk 'Our Little Angel: Little Kihae' dan 'I'm a Ghost', karena sudah dihapus oleh adminnya jadi bagusnya bagaimana? Di repost atau post chap selanjutnya saja? Coz lumayan banyak juga kalau mau di repost semuanya, yang 'Our Little Angel: Little Kihae' ada 11 chap, terus yang 'I'm a Ghost' ada 8 chap. Untuk yang 'I'm a Ghost saya sudah buat chap 9 nya, dan sudah saya publish di FB dan WP. Jadi bagaimana? Lebih baik direpost dari chap 1 atau post yang chap selanjutnya saja?

Review? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Memories**

**Pairing : KiHae**

**- isfa_id -**

"Lee Hyukjae, kau di mana? Aku sudah satu jam menunggumu di sini!" Kibum berucap dengan sedikit berteriak pada seseorang yang ada di seberang teleponnya. Dia kesal karena sudah satu jam menunggu sahabatnya itu di taman, tapi dia tidak datang juga. Kibum terus mengoceh sambil memain-mainkan skateboard yang dia injak dengan sebelah kakinya sekarang. "Ku bunuh kau!" teriak Kibum saat dia mendapati sahabatnya yang bernama Lee Hyukjae itu berkata 'Aku sibuk Kibum' padanya.

Kibum langsung menutup teleponnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Eunhyuk, ya… Kibum selalu memanggil nama kecilnya kalau dia sedang tidak marah, tapi bila marah dia akan memanggil nama Eunhyuk lengkap dengan marganya. Lansung diangkatnya skateboardnya dengan sedikit kasar dan langsung beranjak pergi dari taman, 'Kalau tahu seperti ini aku tidak akan ke sini tadi,' kesal Kibum dalam hati.

"Sudah mau pulang?"

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya saat didengarnya seseorang berbicara padanya. Dia sedikit tidak yakin apa orang itu benar-benar sedang berbicara padanya atau tidak. Kibum membalikkan badannya dan melihat seorang namja dengan rambut coklat gelapnya berdiri di hadapannya sekarang, yang sebelumnya ada di belakangnya. Ditatapnya namja itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya. "Bicara denganku?" tanya Kibum untuk meyakinkan.

Namja dengan rambut coklat itu tersenyum dan berjalan lebih mendekat pada Kibum, "Donghae…" ucapnya memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Kibum.

"Oh… Kibum…" jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan Donghae.

"Kenapa sudah mau pulang? Semakin sore di sini akan semakin ramai," ucap Donghae setelah jabatan tangan mereka terlepas.

"Aku sudah di sini selama satu jam dan aku bosan," jawab Kibum.

Mereka berdua tersenyum dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan percakapan mereka di sebuah bangku sambil memperhatikan beberapa orang yang ada di sana. "Kau bisa main skateboard?" tanya Donghae menghilangkan keheningan yang sempat menyelimuti mereka.

"Oh…" ucap Kibum untuk mengawali keterkejutannya karena tadi dia sedikit melamun, "Tidak, aku belum terlalu bisa," lanjutnya.

"Bisakah kau mengajariku?" tanya Donghae sambil meraih skateboard Kibum dan kemudian meletakkannya di tanah sambil memainkannya dengan kakinya, didorong dan ditarik kembali.

"Mengajarimu?" tanya Kibum yang mendapatkan anggukan dari Donghae, "Aku tidak bisa, aku juga masih belajar sekarang," jawab Kibum membuat wajah Donghae sedikit murung, "Bagaimana kalau kau belajar dengan temanku? Dia sangat pintar, tapi sayang tadi dia bilang dia sibuk. Tapi aku akan coba membujuknya agar dia bisa ke sini, tapi mungkin besok," lanjut Kibum sedikit panjang. "Kami ke sini hampir setiap hari," lanjutnya lagi karena Donghae hanya diam.

'Ya… kau memang selalu ke sini setiap hari Kibummie.'

"Hei…" Kibum melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Donghae, karena dia melihat Donghae melamun.

"Oh…" ucap Donghae saat sadar, "Tadi kau bilang apa?"

Kibum mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Donghae, "Jadi kau tidak dengar? Aku akan meminta temanku untuk mengajarimu," ucap Kibum membuat Donghae tersenyum dan menjawab ucapannya dengan kata 'Ya.'

'Tesh…'

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya saat setetes air mengenai tangannya, "Hujan," ucapnya pelan. "Oh…" dia terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kibum menarik tangannya dan mereka berduapun berlari mencari tempat berteduh. Donghae tersenyum sambil memperhatikan tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Kibum dan terus mengikuti lari Kibum yang menurutnya cukup cepat. 'Kau tau, aku sangat merindukan ini Bummie.'

'Brak…'

"Auw…" Donghae berteriak saat dia tiba-tiba menubruk tubuh Kibum yang berhenti mendadak. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menyadari sekarang mereka sedang berada di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang, ya… lumayan untuk berteduh dari hujan.

"Gwaenchanha?" tanya Kibum saat melihat Donghae menggosok keningnya sendiri.

"Ah, ne…" jawab Donghae sedikit terbata sambil merapikan rambutnya.

Kibum tersenyum sambil memperhatikan wajah Donghae yang terlihat kelelahan setelah berlari cukup jauh. Segera dilepaskannya jaket yang sedang dia pakai sekarang saat dilihatnya tubuh Donghae sedikit menggigil, "Pakai saja," ucapnya dan memberikan jaket itu pada Donghae.

"Kamu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum.

Donghae membalas senyuman Kibum dengan sangat hangat dan mengambil jaket yang diberikan Kibum dan segera memakainya, 'Huft… tubuhmu jauh lebih hangat,' batinnya sambil memperhatikan Kibum yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan, entah apa yang diperhatikannya.

Lima belas menit berlalu dengan tidak ada sebuah kata yang terlontar dari Kibum maupun Donghae. Kibum sibuk menatap apa yang ada di depannya yang sama sekali Donghae tidak tahu. Dan Donghae? Dia sibuk memperhatikan wajah Kibum dari samping.

"Sudah reda," ucap Kibum yang membuat Donghae terperanjat dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Kibum.

"Oh, ne…" ucap Donghae tergagap. "A-aku pulang," lanjutnya dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Kibum kalau saja Kibum tidak menarik tangannya.

"Rumahmu di mana?" tanya Kibum.

"Tidak jauh dari sini," jawab Donghae menunduk, memperhatikan tangannya yang sekarang kembali berada dalam genggaman Kibum, 'Apa kamu tidak mau memelukku Bummie? Aku merindukannya.'

"Boleh aku mengantarmu?" tanya Kibum yang membuat Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Kibum bingung, ada rasa bahagia yang bersarang di hati Donghae mendengarnya. "Tidak baik namja semanismu pulang sendirian," lanjut Kibum yang membuat pipi Donghae langsung merona merah. Oke… Kibumnya tidak berubah, selalu bisa membuatnya tersipu.

**.**

**.**

"Oh ya, berapa umurmu? Sepertinya kamu jauh lebih tua dariku," ucap Kibum saat mereka berdua berjalan menuju rumah Donghae.

"Dua puluh lima," jawab Donghae singkat sambil merapatkan jaket Kibum di tubuhnya. Udara memang terasa dingin setelah hujan.

"Aku tujuh belas," ucap Kibum memberitahukan umurnya, dan Donghae hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman getir.

"Sudah sampai," Donghae menghentikan langkahnya saat sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Di sini?" tanya Kibum yang membuat Donghae mengangguk. Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya, "Kau kenal dengan Eunhyuk? Rumahnya juga ada di sekitar sini," tanya Kibum lagi.

"Eunhyuk?"

"Namanya Lee Hyukjae, tapi aku memanggilnya Eunhyuk," Kibum menjawab kebingungan Donghae.

"Tidak," jawab Donghae yang dijawab Kibum dengan 'Oh.'

"Masuklah," ucap Kibum dan Donghae menggeleng.

"Kamu pulang saja dulu," jelas Donghae.

"Aku pulang, besok jangan lupa kita bertemu di taman kalau kau ingin belajar skateboard," ucap Kibum dan Donghae tersenyum menjawabnya, hingga akhirnya Kibum membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Donghae.

Donghae terus berdiri di sana hingga Kibum menghilang dari pandangannya.

**.**

**.**

"Hah…" Donghae menarik nafas sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sebuah sofa coklat senada dengan rambutnya.

"Bagaimana?" seseorang bertanya padanya dan berjalan mendekatinya, "Aish, aku juga mau duduk," lanjut namja yang baru saja mendekatinya tadi membuat Donghae langsung duduk dan membiarkan namja itu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Seperti biasa," jawab Donghae singkat.

"Emmm, sepertinya tidak seperti biasa," ucap namja itu sambil memperhatikan jaket yang Donghae kenakan.

"Ini hanya kebetulan Eunhyuk," sungut Donghae sambil melepaskan tangan namja yang ternyata bernama Eunhyuk itu dari jaket Kibum yang sedang dia kenakan. "Mengapa dia harus melupakanku?" ucap Donghae sedikit sedih dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya sambil menendang Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk langsung berdiri. "Tapi kenapa dia mengingatmu?" tanya Donghae kesal dan menatap Eunhyuk seolah-olah dia ingin membunuh Eunhyuk sekarang juga.

Eunhyuk segera berdiri di depan wajah Donghae dan berpose dengan satu tangan di pinggang dan satu tangan lagi di kepala, "Huweee…" ucap Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk terkekeh.

"Lihat! Aku tampan, tubuhku keren, jadi mana mungkin Kibum melupakanku," ucap Eunhyuk yang membuat Donghae langsung bangkit dan kembali menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Aku manis, dan aku… namjachingunya…" ucap Donghae yang mengatakan kata 'namjachingu' dengan nada yang sangat lemah.

"Mungkin dia memang mau melupakanmu, dia sudah bosan denganmu," jawab Eunhyuk seenaknya yang membuat sebuah pot kecil yang ada di atas meja melayang ke kepalanya. "Kenapa melempariku?"

"Kau menyebalkan Lee Hyukjae," sungut Donghae dan langsung keluar dari rumah Eunhyuk.

Tadi saat Kibum sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, Donghae tidak langsung masuk ke rumahnya melainkan menuju ke rumah Eunhyuk yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh.

"Lee Donghae…" teriak Eunhyuk yang membuat Donghae berbalik menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanya Donghae yang sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Dia sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu kan?"

"Ne… aku tahu," jawab Donghae, "Aku pulang dulu," lanjutnya dan menutup pintu rumah Eunhyuk.

**- isfa_id -**

"Ahhh…" Kibum berteriak sambil melemparkan skateboardnya setelah dia menelepon seseorang, "Sibuk? Mengerjakan PR? Sejak kapan dia serajin itu?" kesalnya pada Eunhyuk yang baru saja selesai dia telepon tadi dan Eunhyuk mengatakan dia tidak bisa datang karena terlalu banyak PR. "Dua jam aku menunggunya di sini, kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku dari tadi kalau dia tidak bisa datang?"

"Ini…"

Kibum terdiam saat seseorang mendekatinya dan memberikan skateboard yang baru saja dia banting tadi. Kibum tidak mengucapkan apa-apa dan langsung menarik skateboard itu dari tangan namja berambut coklat yang sudah kita tahu dia bernama Donghae.

Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa lama, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. "Donghae…" Donghae berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan dengan cara memperkenalkan dirinya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kibum, 'Aku bosan melakukan ini Bummie,' batin Donghae, 'Setiap hari aku memperkenalkan diriku padamu, tapi kau selalu melupakannya.'

'Brak…'

Kibum melemparkan kembali skateboardnya dan langsung meninggalkan Donghae tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Donghae melihat Kibum yang berlari meninggalkannya, dia hanya bisa diam dan kemudian mengambil skateboard Kibum dan membawanya pulang. Bukan ke rumahnya, tapi ke rumah Kibum.

Donghae terus berjalan menuju rumah Kibum dan sepertinya Kibum tidak pulang, dan Donghae yakin kalau Kibum ke rumah Eunhyuk sekarang. Donghae berdiri sedikit lama di depan pintu rumah Kibum dan kemudian merogoh kantongnya untuk mengambil sebuah kunci. Dia segera membuka pintunya dan kemudian masuk. Jangan tanya kenapa dia memiliki kunci rumah Kibum, karena Kibum sendiri yang memberikannya. Dan inilah alasan Donghae bisa pulang dengan mudah saat dia sempat menginap di rumah Kibum sebelum Kibum terbangun.

Donghae masuk dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, ruang tamu, dapur, kamar mandi, semua dia masuki hingga akhirnya berujung di kamar Kibum, dan juga bisa dibilang kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

"Lee Hyukjae!" Kibum berteriak setelah masuk ke rumah Eunhyuk.

"Kibummie, kau sudah pulang sekolah?"

"Ne Imo," jawab Kibum saat seorang yeoja paruh baya menyapanya, dan dia adalah ibu dari Eunhyuk. Kibum dan Eunhyuk adalah sepupu, tapi Kibum lebih suka menyebut Eunhyuk sebagai temannya, karena dia bilang dia malu mempunyai sepupu seperti Eunhyuk yang selalu membuat Eunhyuk marah. Itu dia katakan karena Eunhyuk selalu membuat masalah di sekolah, dan dia merasa malu saat seseorang bilang 'Mereka sepupu tapi sangat beda ya' karena Kibum tidak pernah membuat masalah apapun di sekolah.

"Imo, Eunhyuk mana?" tanya Kibum setelah dia masuk ke kamar Eunhyuk dan tidak menemukannya di sana.

"Eunhyuk belum pulang ker… sekolah," jawab nyonya Lee setelah dia hampir salah mengucapkan sebuah kata.

"Belum pulang?" tanya Kibum dan nyonya Lee mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia bilang dia akan mengajariku bermain skateboard hari ini, tapi dia tidak datang, padahal aku sudah menunggunya dua jam di sana," jelas Kibum, "Aku pulang saja Imo," lanjutnya dan berniat keluar dari rumah Eunhyuk bila saja nyonya Lee tidak menahannya.

"Makan dulu," ucap nyonya Lee yang dituruti oleh Kibum, karena dia memang tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan adik dari ayahnya itu.

Nyonya Lee langsung berjalan menuju meja makan yang diikuti oleh Kibum, "Duduklah, biar Imo siapkan dulu," ucap nyonya Lee dan Kibum hanya mengangguk dan segera menuruti perintah nyonya Lee, "Kalau dia tidak datang, seharusnya kau langsung pulang, tidak usah menunggunya selama itu," ujar nyonya Lee sambil menyiapkan makanan untuk Kibum.

"Ne Imo, tapi aku benar-benar ingin belajar skateboard," jawab Kibum sambil memainkan sendok yang baru saja nyonya Lee letakkan di atas meja.

"Kau tahu kan, Eunhyuk suka sekali membatalkan janji seenaknya, jadi kau jangan terlalu percaya padanya, makanlah," jelas nyonya Lee dan segera meminta Kibum makan setelah dia memberikan makanan yang sudah dia siapkan pada Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum dan segera memakan makanannya, "Enak," ucapnya membuat nyonya Lee tersenyum.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya nyonya Lee sambil mengusap rambut hitam Kibum.

"Ne Imo, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Kibum dan terus menyuapkan makanannya ke dalam mulut.

"Imo pikir lebih baik kamu tinggal di sini, daripada harus tinggal sendirian di sana."

"Tinggal di sini? Bersama Eunhyuk? Aku tidak mau!" jawab Kibum membuat nyonya Lee tertawa, dia tahu Kibum dan Eunhyuk tidak pernah bisa akur walaupun mereka berdua sangat akrab.

"Tapi Imo mengkhawatirkanmu," ucap nyonya Lee dan terus mengusap kepala Kibum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Imo, Imo tenang saja, lagipula kalau ada yang aku perlukan aku pasti akan langsung memberitahu Imo."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, Imo jadi tenang."

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum berjalan lesu memasuki rumahnya, dilepaskannya sepatunya dan berjalan lebih masuk lagi, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat papan skateboardnya ada di dekat sofa ruang tengah rumahnya, 'Bukannya tadi aku meninggalkannya di taman?' batinnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sendiri.

Kibum terus berjalan menuju ke arah kamarnya dan membuka pintunya. Diletakkannya tasnya di atas tempat tidurnya dan melangkah menuju lemari untuk mengganti pakaian. Dia terus melakukan kegiatannya tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya yang sedang bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidurnya, ya… Donghae.

'Bummie… kau tahu betapa aku sangat merindukanmu?' Donghae menutup mulutnya agar isakkannya tidak terdengar. 'Aku benar-benar merindukanmu.'

Donghae melihat kaki Kibum yang melangkah mendekatinya, lebih tepatnya mendekati tempat tidur. Dia tahu sekarang Kibum sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidur, dia terus bersembunyi di sana, sambil terus menahan isakannya.

**.**

**.**

Setengah jam, waktu yang sudah Donghae habiskan dalam persembunyiannya. Perlahan dia keluar dari bawah tempat tidur Kibum, dia berdiri dan menatap Kibum yang sedang tertidur lelap di depannya. Dipandanginya wajah tampan Kibum yang menurutnya sangat polos bila sedang tertidur seperti ini.

"Hei… aku Donghae," ucap Donghae dengan air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir di pipinya, "Kau ingat kan? itu kata yang pertama keluar dari mulutku saat kita berkenalan," lanjutnya dan mengusap air matanya. "Tapi mengapa kau melupakannya?"

"Aku mohon ingat aku, paling tidak ingat namaku, apakah itu terlalu berat untukmu Bummie?" Donghae terus berucap sambil menangis di hadapan Kibum yang jelas tidak akan mungkin mendengarnya karena Kibum sedang benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya. "Aku Donghae, Lee Donghae, namjachingumu, mengapa kau harus melupakanku? Delapan tahun, ini sudah terlalu lama Bummie, dan kenapa hanya aku yang kamu lupakan? Kenapa hanya aku?"

**T.B.C**

**Sudah bisa tebak kan apa yang terjadi dengan Kibum? Dan kenapa Donghae SKSD banget sama Kibum?**

**Review? ^^**

**Balasan review**

ika. Zordick : Donghae sembarangan? apanya yang sembarangan? hehe...

cloudyeye : iya ini TBC, udah lanjut kan? ^^ buat 'Our Little Angel: Little Kihae'nya nanti ya... belum selese, kkk~

meyminimin : ne, ini udah lanjut, 'Our Little Angel: Little Kihae' sama 'I'm a Ghost' belum selese, tunggu ya, maukan nunggu? XDDD

aoora : oke, ini udah update ^^

cloud3024 : ini udah lanjut ya ^^

LOVEHAE : udah taukan kenapa Donghae SKSD? 'Our Little Angel: Little Kihae'nya ditunggu ya ^^

oryzasativa : kira2 di chap ini sudah ngerti belum sama ceritanya? terus untuk yang 'Gomawo' bisa kamu cek di list story saya untuk tahu jawabannya, XDDD terus untuk 'Our Little Angel: Little Kihae' ditunggu ya, hehe...

BabyKiHae98 : sudah tahu kan kenapa Donghae sikapnya gitu? ^^

ecca augest : oke... lanjut... XDDD**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Memories**

**Pairing : KiHae**

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum terbangun dari tidurnya, dia sedikit menggeliat dan kemudian benar-benar bangkit dari tidurnya. Dia melirik jam kecil di meja belajarnya membuat matanya terbelalak seketika, "AKU TELAT…" Kibum bergegas berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan tidak lupa membawa handuk yang dia gantung di dekat pintu kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia langsung keluar, sepertinya dia hanya mencuci mukanya karena tidak akan cukup waktu bila dia benar-benar harus mandi. Bergegas Kibum membuka lemari pakaiannya, mengambil seragam sekolah dan langsung memakainya. Setelah selesai dia langsung berlari ke depan pintu dan memakai sepatunya dengan sangat terburu-buru.

Kibum membuka pintu, tapi kemudian menghentikan langkahnya saat ingat dia harus membawa sesuatu. Dia berbalik dan mengambil skateboardnya yang ada di dekat sofa ruang tengah kemudian kembali berlari keluar dari rumahnya, dia sudah sangat telat untuk sekolah.

Kibum mengunci pintu dan kemudian berbalik bersiap untuk berlari menuju halte, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah mobil berhenti di depannya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit memperhatikan siapa yang ada di dalam mobil hingga akhirnya namja yang mengendarai mobil itu keluar, "Eunhyuk," ucapnya saat melihat Eunhyuk sudah berdiri di depannya.

Mata Kibum benar-benar tertuju pada Eunhyuk dan menatapnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, "Kenapa kamu tidak pakai seragam, cepatlah, pakai punyaku saja, kita sudah telat," ucapnya sambil menarik Eunhyuk untuk memasuki rumahnya guna meminjamkan Eunhyuk seragam sekolahnya, tapi Eunhyuk menarik tangan Kibum membuatnya menghentikan niatnya itu.

"Kita bolos saja," ucap Eunhyuk membuat Kibum memandangnya dengan tatapan sangat tidak suka.

"Kalau mau bolos, bolos sendiri saja, aku pergi," dan Kibum melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan kembali berlari, bila saja Eunhyuk tidak menarik kembali tangannya. "Wae?"

"Tidak mau aku ajari skateboard?"

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum sibuk dengan skateboardnya, dia sedang berlatih skateboard di taman mengikuti permintaan Eunhyuk untuk bolos sekolah, dia lebih memilih berlatih skateboard sepertinya. "Auw…" dia sedikit berteriak saat terjatuh tapi kemudian kembali bangkit dan melanjutkan untuk berlatih skateboard.

Eunhyuk yang melihat Kibum hanya dapat tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya sesekali pada Kibum sambil terus memperhatikan permainan skateboard Kibum. "Hoi…" Eunhyuk menoleh saat seseorang memukul pundaknya.

"Oh… sudah datang," ucap Eunhyuk saat melihat seorang namja berambut coklat di belakangnya.

"Maaf aku telat, ada sedikit pekerjaan," ucap Donghae dan duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk.

"Aish kau ini, ini weekend dan kamu masih harus bekerja?" sungut Eunhyuk.

"Beberapa hari ini aku sudah izin karena menemaninya, jadi aku harus kerja saat weekend," jawab Donghae sambil memperhatikan Kibum yang masih sibuk dengan skateboardnya. Tapi perlahan kepalanya tertunduk saat Kibum berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Nugu?" tanya Kibum pada Eunhyuk.

Donghae segera berdiri mendengar pertanyaan Kibum dan menatapnya sedikit kesal, "Kau lupa? Aku Donghae," ucap Donghae dengan nada sedikit kesal yang membuat Eunhyuk harus menyikutnya agar dia sadar. Donghae langsung kembali tertunduk saat dia ingat seharusnya dia tidak melakukan itu, tapi entah kenapa dia sedikit merasa kesal karena harus selalu memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kibum setiap hari, dan setiap hari juga Kibum melupakannya.

"Aish, kau kasar sekali," ucap Kibum dan kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua dan kembali kepada skateboardnya.

"Aku pulang saja," Donghae langsung berjalan pergi dari taman itu meninggalkan Kibum dan Eunhyuk, dia merasa percuma datang ke sini, karena Kibum sepertinya memberikan tanggapan kalau sepertinya dia sangat tidak penting.

Donghae selalu berharap sebelum tidur kalau Kibum akan mengingatnya esok hari, atau kalau Kibum tetap tidak mengingatnya sikap Kibum akan lembut padanya. Tapi keinginan Donghae tidak selalu terkabul, karena kadang Kibum akan bersikap dingin seperti ini padanya, seperti Kibum benar-benar tidak ingin mengenalnya.

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya saat berada di sebuah bangunan kecil, seukuran pos jaga. Tapi bangunan ini selalu kosong. Dia sedikit bersembunyi di balik bangunan itu dan memperhatikan Kibum dari sana, "Bummie, kapan kau akan mengingatku? Aku lelah, aku bosan," ucapnya pelan. Tapi dia tersenyum saat melihat Kibum yang jauh darinya itu tersenyum.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Donghae menoleh saat seseorang menyentuh pundaknya, "Kau mengikutiku?" ucap Donghae tidak suka saat melihat seorang namja tinggi di depannya sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya namja itu tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah Donghae yang terlihat sangat kesal.

"Bukan apa-apa," ucap Donghae dan menarik namja itu menjauh dari sana.

**.**

**.**

"Eunhyuk, aku mau melihatmu memainkannya," ucap Kibum dan memberikan skateboardnya pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan langsung mengambil skateboard dari tangan Kibum dan segera memainkannya. Kibum tersenyum melihat permainan skateboard Eunhyuk yang memang sangat indah, dia bisa memainkan banyak gaya, Kibum sangat ingin bisa seperti itu.

Kibum menoleh ke belakang, dapat dilihatnya Donghae yang sekarang berjalan dengan seorang namja agak jauh dari tempatnya duduk sekarang, dia memiringkan kepalanya menatap Donghae yang semakin menjauh, "Ada apa?" Kibum tersentak saat tiba-tiba Eunhyuk sudah berada di sebelahnya.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Kibum dan kemudian mengambil kembali skateboardnya dari tangan Eunhyuk, "Aku mau main lagi," ucapnya dan langsung memainkan skateboardnya.

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae tersenyum saat dia mendapatkan secangkir minuman hangat yang baru saja diberikan oleh seseorang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun, ya… namja yang bersamanya di taman tadi adalah Cho Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih," ucapnya dan menyesap minuman yang sudah berada di tangannya sekarang.

"Maaf aku belum bisa menyelesaikan laporannya Kyu," ucap Donghae setelah meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja, "Tapi aku janji besok selesai, aku akan menyelesaikannya malam ini," lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Donghae, dia kadang berpikir kenapa Donghae selalu meninggalkan kantor hampir setiap hari tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dia tahu dia adalah pimpinannya dan Donghae adalah sahabatnya, tapi dia selalu merasa tidak enak dengan pegawai yang lain bila membiarkan Donghae seenaknya seperti itu, hingga mau tak mau Kyuhyun harus meminta Donghae bekerja saat weekend.

Itu adalah perusahaan orang tua Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun baru saja diberi kepercayaan untuk memimpin salah satu cabang yang baru beberapa bulan ini dibangun, dan dia langsung meminta Donghae untuk bekerja di sana.

"Selesaikan malam ini juga, atau kamu ku pecat," ucap Kyuhyun kemudian dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Donghae, membuat Donghae yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menarik nafas pasrah.

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya menatap setiap pengunjuk café, ya… dia sedang berada di café sekarang dan baru saja ditinggalkan sendirian oleh Kyuhyun. Donghae bangkit dan keluar dari café tersebut, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat dirasakannya handphone yang ada di kantong celananya bergetar.

Diambilnya handphonenya itu dan memperhatikan nama yang tertera di sana 'Bummie'. Donghae menggaruk kepalanya sendiri saat membaca nama Kibum di layar handphonenya. Tapi Donghae tahu siapa yang menghubunginya, bukan Kibum melainkan Eunhyuk. "Wae?" ucap Donghae ketus saat mengangkat teleponnya.

"Untuk apa aku ke sana? Aku tidak mau, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku malam ini," ucap Donghae menjawab ajakan Eunhyuk yang memintanya untuk datang ke rumah Kibum. "Benar kau akan membantuku? Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kalau aku tidak dianggap aku pulang," lanjutnya dan kemudian menutup teleponnya.

**- isfa_id -**

**Sore hari.**

Kibum memandangi namja berambut coklat yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depannya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Ditatapnya namja tersebut dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, dan setelah memperhatikannya dia langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menutup pintu.

"MWO?" teriak Donghae tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Kibum padanya, hei lihatlah, Kibum meninggalkannya begitu saja di depan rumahnya tanpa berucap apapun. *elus2 dada Donghae, ditendang Kibum*

Donghae sudah berputar untuk pulang, lagipula menurutnya tidak ada gunanya di sini, dia sudah diusir bukan? Dia berjalan menjauh dari rumah Kibum hingga ada yang menarik tangannya, "Sudahlah Eunhyuk, aku mau pulang," ucap Donghae tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Eunhyuk memintaku untuk mengajakmu masuk."

Seketika tubuh Donghae berputar menghadap ke seseorang yang menarik tangannya tadi, dia terkejut saat mengetahui ternyata bukan Eunhyuk yang menariknya melainkan Kibum. Tapi dia langsung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kibum setelah memberikan sebuah senyum getir dari wajahnya, "Katakan pada Eunhyuk aku pulang!"

"Aku bisa dibunuhnya kalau kamu pulang," jawab Kibum dan kembali menarik tangan Donghae, kemudian langsung menarik tubuh Donghae ke dalam rumahnya dengan sedikit susah payah karena Donghae menahan tubuhnya sendiri membuat Kibum terkesan menyeretnya meskipun akhirnya tubuhnya tetap masuk ke dalam rumah Kibum dan terpaksa menuruti permintaan Kibum untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya ini.

Kibum menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan berjalan meninggalkan Donghae, yang membuat Donghae kebingungan sendiri dengan sikap formal Kibum. Untuk apa Kibum melakukan gerakan kepala menunduk seperti itu padanya?

Tinggalkan Donghae sendirian di sana, lebih baik kita lihat apa yang ingin dilakukan Kibum.

Kibum berjalan menuju dapur di mana sedang berada Eunhyuk di sana. "Dia di ruang tengah," ucap Kibum sambil membuka kulkas untuk mengambil sedikit minum, "Temani dia sana, biar aku yang memasak," lanjutnya memerintah Eunhyuk untuk menemani Donghae.

"Apa? Tadi kamu bilang apa? Aku menemaninya? Tidak mau, kamu yang harus menemaninya!" jawab Eunhyuk langsung mendorong Kibum menjauhinya, hingga mau tak mau Kibum harus menjauh dari dapurnya dan kembali berjalan menemui Donghae.

Ternyata tidak ada yang istimewa yang ingin dilakukan Kibum. -_-"

Kibum berjalan dengan sedikit enggan menuju ruang tengah rumahnya, dan duduk dengan sedikit terpaksa di sebelah Donghae.

**.**

**.**

Lima belas menit, keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, tidak ada satupun yang ingin memulai percakapan, hingga membuat Eunhyuk yang melihat mereka dari dapur hanya dapat menarik nafas panjang. Apa yang dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih itu? Adakah sepasang kekasih yang hanya berdiam diri saat mereka berdua? Tapi sepertinya memang itulah yang terjadi dengan Kibum dan Donghae, karena bagaimanapun Kibum sama sekali tidak mengingat Donghae.

"Ehem." Kibum berdehem ria dan kemudian meraih remote tv yang ada di atas meja. Segera dia menekan tombol untuk menyalakan tv dan mengganti-ganti channel tanpa memperhatikan terlebih dahulu acara yang sedang ditayangkan tersebut.

Donghae yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam, dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, "Ehem," diapun ikut berdehem ria sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Kibum tadi, yang membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum melihatnya, bahkan ingin tertawa.

Eunhyuk tersenyum sambil berjalan membawakan makanan untuk Kibum dan Donghae. Dia berdiri sejenak di depan mereka berdua sambil terus menahan tawanya yang sebenarnya sudah sangat ingin keluar.

"Ya! Lee Hyukjae, pergi, kau menghalangi pandanganku," ucap Kibum sedikit berteriak karena Eunhyuk menutupi pandangan Kibum dari tvnya, meskipun pada kenyataannya dia tidak sedikitpun memperhatikan tayangan tersebut.

Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum dan kemudian meletakkan makanan ringan ke atas meja di depan Kibum dan Donghae lalu kemudian kembali berjalan ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka bertiga.

Donghae segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berniat menemui Eunhyuk di dapur, hingga akhirnya niatnya itu batal saat Eunhyuk berteriak, "KU BUNUH KAU LEE DONGHAE" padanya. Hingga akhirnya dia kembali duduk di sebelah Kibum dengan wajah kesal karena Kibum mentertawainya.

"Membunuh adalah hobinya," ucap Kibum dengan sedikit terkekeh.

Sepertinya akan ada perkembangan dengan mereka berdua, apakah benar?

**.**

**.**

Makan dalam diam. Itulah yang sedang mereka bertiga lakukan sekarang. Eunhyuk terus menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya sambil memperhatikan dua orang yang sedang saling menundukkan kepala masing-masing.

"Kita main sesudah makan," ucap Eunhyuk memecah keheningan.

"Ye?" teriak Kibum dan Donghae bersamaan seraya mengangkat kepala masing-masing menatap Eunhyuk.

"Kompaknya," goda Eunhyuk membuat Kibum dan Donghae kembali menundukkan kepala mereka.

**.**

**.**

"Mati kau Lee Donghae," ucap Eunhyuk saat dia memenangkan permainan kartu mereka.

Donghae hanya dapat menarik nafas pasrah saat lagi lagi dia kalah dan harus melakukan hukuman seperti yang sudah mereka bertiga janjikan sebelum bermain, minum air dari gelas yang berukuran cukup besar.

Donghae mengambil gelas yang sudah tersedia di tengah-tengah mereka dan meminumnya hingga habis, "Uhuk," dia terbatuk dan memuntahkan air dari mulutnya, dia sudah tidak sanggup sepertinya karena dia sudah minum sepuluh gelas air, karena dia sudah sepuluh kali kalah tentu saja.

"Kau curang, minum lagi," ucap Eunhyuk seraya menyodorkan segelas air ke Donghae, meski akhirnya Kibum mengambil gelas dari tangan Eunhyuk tersebut.

"Sudahlah," ucap Kibum lembut dan meletakkan gelas tersebut di sebelahnya, "Kita lanjutkan lagi mainnya," lanjutnya sambil membagikan kartu-kartu yang ternyata sudah ada di tangannya saat Donghae berusaha menghabiskan minumnya.

**.**

**.**

"Mati kau Kim Kibum," Eunhyuk berteriak senang saat Kibum kalah dalam permainan mereka kali ini.

Kibum langsung melemparkan kartu-kartunya dan mengambil air minum yang akan segera dia habiskan sebagai hukumannya, tapi baru saja bibir gelas itu menyentuh bibirnya Eunhyuk langsung menarik tangannya membuat airnya sedikit tumpah mengenai baju Kibum. "Aish," sungut Kibum sambil sedikit menyibak bajunya untuk mengeringkannya, mungkin.

"Hukumanmu berbeda," ucap Eunhyuk membuat Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya. Seulas senyum jahil tersemat di bibir Eunhyuk seraya dia meletakkan gelas itu di sebelahnya. Ditatapnya wajah Kibum kemudian beralih menatap wajah Donghae yang sedikit bingung dengan arti tatapan dan senyuman Eunhyuk. "Cium dia," perintahnya kepada Kibum membuat Kibum dan Donghae memelototkan mata mereka. "Di bibir," lanjut Eunhyuk membuat sebuah bantal melayang ke mukanya, hadiah dari Donghae.

'Jangan macam-macam' tatapan Donghae mengisyaratkan ungkapan itu pada Eunhyuk, tapi Eunhyuk tidak peduli, dia malah berucap "Cepat" pada Kibum.

"Hentikan saja!" ucap Kibum dan langsung beranjak dari duduknya, meski pada akhirnya dia harus duduk kembali karena Eunhyuk menarik tangannya. "Ini tidak sesuai perjanjian kita, lagipula kenapa aku harus menciumnya, aku tidak mau!" lanjutnya dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Eunhyuk.

"Kau tidak boleh curang Kibum, kau harus menjalani hukumanmu." Ucap Eunhyuk santai meski terus ditatap tajam oleh Donghae.

Donghae tahu maksud Eunhyuk melakukan ini semua, ini semua untuknya, dia bahkan sangat ingin merasakan sentuhan bibir Kibum, sudah sangat lama dia tidak merasakannya, dia merindukan sentuhan itu.

"Baiklah," jawab Kibum akhirnya, "Di pipi," lanjutnya, membuat Eunhyuk mengangguk meski sebenarnya Eunhyuk sangat ingin Kibum melakukan lebih dari itu.

"Baiklah, itu sudah cukup, cepat!" jawab Eunhyuk.

"Sabar sedikit," ucap Kibum dan kemudian menghadap ke arah Donghae yang ada di sampingnya. Ditatapnya wajah Donghae yang sekarang sedang menunduk sangat dalam, dia bahkan juga melihat Donghae yang sedang menggenggam tangannya sendiri dengan sangat erat, Donghae sangat gugup, Kibum menyadari itu. "Maaf," ucapnya lembut dan kemudian mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipi mulus Donghae, hanya sekejap, tapi itu sukses membuat wajah Donghae memerah.

"Ehem, aku keluar," ucap Donghae dan langsung bangkit kemudian berlari keluar dari rumah Kibum.

**.**

**.**

Donghae duduk sambil menengadahkan kepalanya menatap gelapnya langit. Kenapa sekarang tidak ada bintang? Padahal dia sedang bahagia sekarang, meskipun sedikit. Kemudian kepalanya tertunduk dan tangannya tergerak untuk menyentuh pipinya, yang baru saja mendapatkan sebuah kecupan yang sudah sangat ingin dia rasakan, dari kekasihnya. Meskipun pada kenyataannya Kibum bukanlah menciumnya sebagai seorang kekasih, melainkan hanya menjalani hukumannya, tapi itu sudah sangat cukup bagi Donghae.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap seseorang yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya, Kibum. "Maaf soal tadi," ucap Kibum sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku sangat tidak sopan kan, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu meskipun Eunhyuk memaksaku," lanjutnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Donghae dengan wajah yang memerah tapi tersamar oleh gelapnya malam.

"Oh ya, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" Kibum kembali mengulang pertanyaannya tadi.

"Tidak ada, hanya sedikit merindukan seseorang," jawab Donghae, meski dia sedikit berbohong dengan kata 'sedikit' yang baru saja dia ucapkan, dia bahkan sangat merindukan orang tersebut.

"Siapa? Pacarmu?" tanya Kibum yang dijawab Donghae dengan sebuah anggukkan. "Oh," ucap Kibum sedikit kecewa. Kecewa? Kenapa? Entahlah. Yang jelas tersirat dengan jelas nada kekecewaan dari kata 'oh' yang baru saja dia ucapkan, meskipun Donghae tidak menyadari itu.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Donghae.

"Menemanimu."

Donghae terpaku mendengar jawaban Kibum, 'Menemaniku?' batinnya heran.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Kibum membuat Donghae langsung mengalihkan pandangannya yang tadinya terfokus pada wajah Kibum menjadi menatap kakinya sendiri. "Kalau begitu aku masuk," lanjut Kibum membuat Donghae langsung berinisiatif menahan Kibum dengan menarik tangannya.

"Temani aku."

"Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

Tiga puluh menit. Cukupkah mereka saling berdiam diri sekarang? Ini sudah terlalu lama.

"Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan?" desah Eunhyuk dari dalam rumah yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan dua orang yang hanya saling berdiam diri sekarang. "Apa masih ada yang kurang? Apalagi yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" ucapnya bicara pada diri sendiri.

Apa yang belum Eunhyuk lakukan hari ini? Menjemput Kibum dan mengajaknya bermain skateboard di taman, menelepon Donghae untuk ikut ke taman meski pada akhirnya Donghae pulang. Meminta Donghae untuk datang ke rumah Kibum, membuat mereka duduk berdua sambil memperhatikan tv yang entah apa yang tayang di sana. Mengajak mereka bermain bersama dan memberikan hukuman untuk Kibum mencium Donghae. Meminta Kibum menemani Donghae di luar. "APA LAGI?" teriaknya frustasi, tapi kemudian dia menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan sebelah tangannya setelah sadar kalau dia bisa saja merusak moment KiHae sekarang.

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak merasa dingin? Kita masuk saja," ajak Kibum yang mendapat anggukan dari Donghae.

Eunhyuk yang melihat Kibum dan Donghae berjalan untuk masuk langsung berlari ke ruang tengah dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, berpura-pura tidur.

'Plak'

Kibum menendang kepala Eunhyuk saat melihat Eunhyuk terbaring di sana.

"Aish, kenapa menendang kepalaku?" rutuk Eunhyuk tidak terima dan langsung memukul kepala Kibum.

"Aish, kenapa memukul kepalaku?" sekarang giliran Kibum yang bersungut.

KiHyuk terus saling memukul kepala masing-masing membuat Donghae tersenyum.

"Hentikan!" teriak Eunhyuk setelah dia melihat Donghae yang tertawa dengan sangat puas. "Bukankah kau bilang ada yang harus kau kerjakan?" tanya Eunhyuk yang membuat Donghae sadar kalau dia harus mengerjakan laporannya secepatnya kalau tidak dia akan kehilangan pekerjaannya.

"Apa? Tugas sekolah? Aku bisa membantu!" ucap Kibum menawarkan bantuan.

"Oh… itu… tidak perlu, aku bisa mengerjakannya bersama Eunhyuk saja," jawab Donghae. Tidak mungkin dia membiarkan Kibum membantunya untuk menyelesaikan laporannya. Kibum pasti heran melihat anak sekolah yang mengerjakan laporan bulanan mengenai penjualan barang.

**.**

**.**

Donghae tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepala yang menyandar di atas meja, sedangkan Eunhyuk tertidur dengan sangat elit di atas sofa.

Kibum yang memang sudah sedari tadi mengintip apa yang Eunhyuk dan Donghae lakukan dari kamarnya bergegas keluar sambil membawa sebuah selimut. Diselimutinya tubuh Eunhyuk yang terlihat sedikit kedinginan dari caranya yang menggenggam tangannya dan meletakkannya di dada. Dia kemudian beralih menatap laptop Donghae yang masih menyala.

Kibum memiringkan kepalanya melihat halaman Excel yang tampil di layar monitor itu. "Tugas anak kuliah sepertinya sangat berat," ucapnya pelan setelah memperhatikan wajah Donghae, dan menurutnya wajah Donghae sangat cocok dengan anak kuliah, bukan anak sekolah lagi sepertinya, meskipun pada kenyataannya umur mereka sama.

Dia segera menekan tombol CTRL + S untuk menyimpan file tersebut dan kemudian mematikan laptopnya. Setelah merapikan barang-barang yang ada di atas meja, dia segera menggendong tubuh Donghae, membawanya ke kamarnya, membaringkannya ke tempat tidur, menyelimutinya dan kemudian mengucapkan "Selamat malam" seraya ikut berbaring di sebelahnya.

**T.B.C**

Males cuap-cuap, bersedia review? ^^

**Balasan Review:**

hyukssoul : aish, jangan cabik2 Donghae, entar yang nemenin Kibum siapa? *TENDANG*

MinaHhaeElf : kenapa Kibum bisa lupa? Belum tau, XDDDDD

gamers cho : ini udah update ^^

ika. zordick : Kibum alzhaimer? Entahlah, kkk~

aoora : oke, ini udah dilanjut ^^

ecca augest : kenapa Kibum bisa lupa sama Donghae? Tiap hari? Entar deh, di chap ini belum dijelasin.

oryzasativa : oke, ini udah lanjut? apa udah bisa ngejawab kenapa Eunhyuk suka bilang sibuk ke Kibum? karena dia udah kerja, kkk~

dew'yellow : Kibum kenapa? Belum bisa dijawab, LOL

balqiselfish : chap 3 update, moga g' galau lagi ^^

cloudyeye : oke, ini udah update, mian lama *bow*

LOVEHAE : udah lanjut, kkk~

meyminimin : oke, ini udah lanjut, tapi belum dijelasin kenapa Kibum bisa lupa, mudah2 chap depan ya, kalau g' chap depan ya chap depannya lagi, kalo g' ya chap depannya lagi, XDDDDD

mino-hae : hehe, ini udah lanjut ^^

liviyakim : ingat secret garden?

Tisa's Flower : waduh, ni FF sampe di baca di 2 tempat berbeda, kkk~

BabyKiHae98 : oke, emang lebih enak dipanggil eonni daripada author, kkk~

Eunhaebeby077 : ini udah lanjut, mian lama *bow*

Kim Seo Jin aka Kimmy : oke, ini udah lanjut, masih penasaran? XD

andikadwiprasetyo8 : ini udah lanjut ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Memories**

**Pairing : KiHae**

**- isfa_id -**

"Apa-apaan ini? Aish…"

Eunhyuk, yang sedang berbaring di kursi langsung bangkit dan duduk, karena sesungguhnya dia sedang tidak tertidur. Ditariknya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya tadi dan sedikit dilemparkan ke sebelahnya. Dia marah? Bukan. Hanya sedikit tidak terima dengan perlakuan Kibum padanya.

"Aku hanya diberi selimut, dan dia dibawa ke kamar, ku bunuh kau Kim Kibum," gerutu Eunhyuk dan berjalan menuju kamar Kibum.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana, dia tersenyum, dan kembali berbaring di sofa tempat awal dia berbaring.

**.**

**.**

Donghae membuka matanya saat dirasakannya sebuah tangan jatuh ke tubuhnya, melingkar dengan indah di pinggangnya. Ditatapnya sejenak tangan yang selama ini sangat dia rindukan yang akan mendekapnya dan kemudian langsung membalik tubuhnya menghadap ke Kibum, pemilik tangan tersebut.

Ditatapnya wajah damai Kibum yang sedang tertidur pulas, terlihat sangat tampan, "Hei, kenapa kamu melupakanku heoh? Kamu benar-benar jahat!" ucap Donghae sedikit berbisik karena tidak ingin mengganggu tidur nyenyak sang 'namjachingu'.

Disentuhnya perlahan setiap lekuk wajah Kibum, mencoba kembali mengenali bentuk wajahnya, yang sudah terlalu lama tidak dia sentuh. Tangannya terhenti saat dia menyentuh pipi Kibum, dibelainya cukup lama sambil terus menyunggingkan senyuman, meski pada kenyataannya dia sedang bersedih sekarang. Dia sangat merindukan ini, merindukan di mana Kibum memeluknya, tapi bukan di keadaan seperti ini. Dia ingin Kibum memeluknya dengan penuh kesadaran, dan juga penuh dengan cinta.

"Eungh…"

Donghae langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Kibum saat didengarnya sebuah lenguhan ke luar dari bibir Kibum, sepertinya Kibum terganggu.

"Eomma…"

Mata Donghae terbelalak saat mendengar Kibum memanggil eommanya, sepertinya bukan Donghae yang mengganggu tidur nyenyak Kibum, melainkan sebuah mimpi, yang sepertinya buruk.

"Appa…"

Donghae langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan memperhatikan wajah Kibum yang sekarang terlihat sangat tidak tenang. Berkali-kali dia menggumam, memanggil eomma dan appanya. "Bummie," Donghae menyentuh wajah Kibum dengan kedua tangannya berharap bisa memberikan sedikit ketenangan.

"Eomma… Appa…"

Donghae hanya bisa terdiam mendengar Kibum yang terus mengigau, dia tidak ingin membangunkan Kibum, bukan karena dia ingin membiarkan Kibum tersiksa dengan mimpi buruknya, tapi seandainya dia membangunkan Kibum dan Kibum melihat dia berada di dalam kamar ini, apa yang akan dipikirkan Kibum, karena sudah pasti Kibum tidak akan mengenalinya.

'Glab…'

Tiba-tiba mata Kibum terbuka membuat Donghae terkejut dan sedikit mundur dari posisi duduknya. Kibum menatap Donghae yang sedang duduk di hadapannya sekarang, dan langsung menggenggam tangan Donghae. Dan Donghae? Dia hanya bisa terdiam meski berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Kibum yang sedikit menyakitinya, karena Kibum menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat.

"Donghae…"

Donghae membelalakkan matanya saat Kibum menyebutkan namanya, dia terdiam, apa benar, Kibum mengingatnya sekarang. Tapi… tatapan Kibum, tatapannya seakan mengguratkan kebencian yang teramat sangat padanya, dan genggaman Kibum semakin erat pada tangannya, membuat Donghae sedikit ketakutan dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Kibum pada tangannya, meski itu sama sekali tidak berhasil.

Tapi perlahan genggaman tangan Kibum melemah, membuat Donghae dapat menarik tangannya, dan terlihat mata Kibum mulai kembali tertutup, "Aku membencimu," desahnya, membuat Donghae langsung menunduk lesu.

"Mianhae, ini semua karena aku, mianhae."

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum terbangun saat mendengar suara ribut dari luar kamarnya, dan sepertinya itu dari arah dapur. Dia bangkit sambil memijat-mijat kecil kepalanya, sedikit merasa pusing. Diliriknya sekilas jam yang bertengger dengan cantik di meja belajarnya, jam enam pagi. Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya, "Eunhyuk?" ucap Kibum heran saat melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang sibuk dengan berbagai peralatan masak di dapurnya, "Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Lagipula ini masih pagi, dan… bagaimana kamu bisa masuk?"

"Oh… itu… pintunya tidak terkunci," jawab Eunhyuk sekenanya, mencoba mencari alasan yang pas sebagai jawaban kenapa dia tiba-tiba bisa berada di dalam rumah Kibum.

"Benarkah? Mungkin semalam aku lupa menguncinya," ucap Kibum membuat Eunhyuk menarik nafas lega karena Kibum sepertinya tidak menangkap nada kebohongan dari ucapannya. "Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak masuk sekolah," lanjutnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan dan segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk masih sibuk dengan kegiatan memasaknya.

"Kepalaku pusing, kau berangkat sendiri saja," jawab Kibum sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke atas meja makan.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil melihat Kibum seperti itu, "Aku juga tidak akan sekolah," ucap Eunhyuk, karena benar, dia tidak akan sekolah, terlebih hari ini hari Minggu. Lagipula meskipun ini bukan hari libur, dia tetap tidak akan sekolah bukan? Karena dia akan berangkat kerja. "Aku sebentar lagi selesai, kau langsung makan dan minum obat," lanjutnya tapi sepertinya tidak ada tanggapan apapun dari Kibum.

"Dia tidur."

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar suara seseorang yang sekarang sudah duduk di sebelah Kibum dengan posisi yang sama yaitu dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja makan, dia Donghae. Entah dari mana dia datang, yang jelas dia baru keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya tadi yang saya tidak tahu di mana. Awalnya dialah yang ada di dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kibum, hingga akhirnya Eunhyuk yang menggantikannya saat Kibum tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya.

Donghae tersenyum menatap wajah Kibum yang sedang tertidur pulas, sepertinya dia benar-benar masih mengantuk hingga dia kembali tertidur dengan cepat, dan juga mungkin ditambah dengan rasa pusing di kepalanya. Diusapnya perlahan rambut hitam Kibum dan kemudian beralih ke wajah Kibum yang diusapnya dengan sangat lembut, 'Kau sangat tampan,' batinnya.

"Hae…"

Kembali Donghae menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya saat Kibum menggumamkan namanya, sepertinya Kibum sedang bermimpi. Digerakkannya tubuhnya untuk lebih mendekat lagi kepada Kibum dengan kepala yang tetap menyandar di atas meja.

"Hae…" Kibum kembali menggumamkan nama Donghae.

"Aku di sini," ucap Donghae sedikit berbisik.

"Aku membencimu!"

"Hem, aku tahu, dan itu jauh lebih baik daripada kamu melupakanku. Benci aku saja, tapi jangan melupakanku."

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum langsung menenggak segelas air putih setelah menelan beberapa obat yang diberikan Eunhyuk padanya. Awalnya dia menolak untuk meminum obat tersebut, karena… ada lima jenis obat yang harus dia minum, padahal dia hanya merasa pusing, tidak lebih. Tapi karena Eunhyuk menangis dengan sedikit menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai, persis seperti anak kecil, akhirnya Kibum menurutinya juga.

*saya dipelototi Eunhyuk*

"Kenapa kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Kibum setelah meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja makan yang masih berantakkan dengan piring bekas mereka sarapan tadi.

"Karena kau juga tidak sekolah," jawab Eunhyuk santai.

"Aish, kau ini," sungut Kibum menerima jawaban tidak bermutu dari sepupunya itu.

"Untuk apa aku sekolah kalau kau tidak ada," ucap Eunhyuk sambil sedikit merapikan meja makan mereka, "Kau tahu… aku belum mengerjakan PR," lanjutnya sedikit berbisik di telinga Kibum dengan sedikit terkekeh.

"PR? Memang ada?" tanya Kibum bingung yang dijawab Eunhyuk dengan anggukkan, "Aku lupa," desahnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sendiri yang tidak gatal, tapi dia berpikir ini malah menjadi lebih baik mereka tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, karena mereka belum mengerjakan PR.

Kibum memang termasuk murid berprestasi di sekolah, tapi bukan berarti dia menjadi murid yang benar-benar tidak mempunyai cacatan kenakalan. Bolos sekolah, tidak mengerjakan PR, membuat beberapa guru menangis, itu sudah biasa baginya. Ya… paling tidak itulah yang bisa dia ingat sekarang, tidak lebih.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain skateboard hari ini?" Eunhyuk menawarkan sebuah permainan yang menyenangkan bagi Kibum, dan tentu saja Kibum langsung mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kibum segera berlari menuju kamar mandi, sedangkan Eunhyuk langsung membereskan meja makan setelah mengirim pesan kepada seseorang.

'_Temui kami di taman setelah pekerjaanmu selesai!'_

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam kantong celananya setelah membaca pesan dari Eunhyuk. Dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap seorang namja yang duduk di depan meja kerja tempat dia berdiri sekarang, Cho Kyuhyun. "Apa ada masalah?" tanya Donghae penasaran karena sedari tadi Kyuhyun hanya membolak-balik lembar laporan yang dia berikan tanpa berucap sedikitpun.

"Tidak ada, ini sempurna," jawab Kyuhyun yang membuat Donghae dapat bernafas lega, sepertinya dia harus berterima kasih kepada Eunhyuk atas pertolongannya tadi malam.

"Kalau begitu aku…"

"Ah… aku lapar," ucap Kyuhyun membuat Donghae menghentikan ucapannya, "Aku belum sarapan tadi, kau juga belum sarapan kan? Ayo!" Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan langsung menarik Donghae keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Donghae menggigit sendok yang sedari tadi ada di mulutnya, dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun selain memandangi Kyuhyun yang melahap makanannya seperti orang yang sudah tidak makan berhari-hari, "Kenapa tidak makan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sedikit tidak jelas karena makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Aku kenyang melihatmu makan seperti itu," jawab Donghae jujur, sangat jujur, karena dia langsung kehilangan selera makannya saat melihat cara makan Kyuhyun.

Donghae langsung meletakkan sendoknya ke atas meja, "Aku pulang, lanjutkan saja makanmu," ucapnya sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, sedikit memberi hormat kepada atasannya meskipun Kyuhyun adalah temannya.

Kyuhyun terdiam dan menghentikan kegiatan memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya saat memandang punggung Donghae yang semakin lama semakin menjauhinya.

**- isfa_id -**

'Brak…'

Kibum terjatuh saat mencoba mengangkat skateboardnya, dia mencoba satu trik yang Eunhyuk ajarkan, tapi gagal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Eh?" Kibum sedikit terkejut saat melihat seorang namja mendekatinya dan memegangi tangannya, membantunya untuk berdiri, "Gomawoyo, aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Kibum setelah dia berdiri dengan sedikit membersihkan sisi celananya yang sedikit kotor.

"Donghae," namja tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Kibum yang masih terlihat bingung.

"Ye?" Kibum semakin bingung, dia hanya memandangi tangan Donghae yang terulur ke arahnya.

"Dia temanku," Eunhyuk yang sudah mendekati mereka berdua langsung merangkul Kibum guna menghilangkan kebingungan pada diri sepupunya itu.

"Oh," hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Kibum setelah mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk yang memperkenalkan Donghae sebagai temannya.

**.**

**.**

Donghae sibuk memutar-mutar handphone yang sedari tadi ada di tangannya, sedangkan Kibum sibuk memaju-mundurkan skateboardnya dengan menggunakan kaki kanannya. Mereka sudah melakukan itu sejak satu jam yang lalu. "Kau ke mana?" Donghae sedikit menoleh ke arah Kibum saat didengarnya Kibum menggumamkan sesuatu.

Mereka memang sengaja ditinggalkan oleh Eunhyuk dengan alasan ingin membeli minum untuk mereka bertiga tanpa mereka berdua sadari bahwa Eunhyuk sekarang sedang tertidur lelap di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Bahkan Eunhyuk sengaja mematikan handphonenya hingga membuat Donghae tidak bisa menghubunginya.

"Aku…"

Donghae dan Kibum sama-sama terdiam saat mereka bersamaan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

Kibum langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan pada orang yang baru saja ditemuinya satu jam yang lalu ini. Tapi sesekali dia menoleh dan menatap Donghae yang sangat setia dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk, tidak berubah sedikitpun sedari tadi, hanya sibuk memandangi handphone yang dia putar-putar di tangannya.

Perlahan Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam kantong celananya, "Aku harus pergi," Donghae berucap sambil berdiri dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Kibum, meski pada akhirnya langkahnya terhenti saat Kibum menarik tangannya. Dia menoleh dan memandang Kibum yang sedang menatapnya sekarang.

"Mau ke mana? Sebentar lagi Eunhyuk pasti datang, kalau dia tidak melihatmu dia pasti bertanya padaku."

"Aku harus ke suatu tempat," jawab Donghae sedikit memberikan senyuman pada Kibum.

Donghae memang berencana untuk mendantangi sebuah tempat hari ini, tapi dia memutuskan untuk menemui Kyuhyun untuk menyerahkan pekerjaannya dan sedikit menemui Eunhyuk dan Kibum di taman ini, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau Eunhyuk akan meninggalkan mereka berdua seperti sekarang. Donghae sangat tahu kalau Eunhyuk tidak akan kembali lagi, dia sangat tahu kalau Eunhyuk memang sengaja melakukan ini, karena ini bukan pertama kalinya.

Donghae kembali tersenyum melihat Kibum yang masih terdiam menatapnya, "Kau mau ikut?"

**- isfa_id -**

"Hoam…"

Eunhyuk menguap saat dia baru terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum setelah memikirkan sesuatu, "Apa yang mereka lakukan?" desahnya dan kemudian langsung mengambil handphonenya yang diletakkan di meja di dekat tempat tidurnya.

Eunhyuk segera mengaktifkan handphonenya, dan tiba-tiba saja beberapa pesan singkat masuk. Dia kembali tersenyum lebar, karena dia sudah tahu siapa pengirim tiga puluh pesan singkat tersebut, dan semua kalimatnya sama. Dan jelas saja seperti perkiraannya, pengirim pesan tersebut satu orang, Donghae, dan pesannya satu, 'Kau di mana Lee Hyukjae?'

Terus ditekannya tombol gulir ke bawah untuk melihat pesan yang lain yang mempunyai kalimat yang sama, tapi tiba-tiba gerakkan jarinya terhenti saat ada satu pesan baru yang masuk, 'Aku mengajaknya ke suatu tempat, kau tidak perlu khawatir.'

"Aku percaya padamu," ucap Eunhyuk pelan dan meletakkan kembali handphonenya ke atas meja, "Eomma, aku lapar," dia berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung menemui nyonya Lee yang sedang santai membaca sebuah majalah di ruang tengah, merengek meminta dibuatkan makanan pada ibunya tersebut.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, ditatapnya dengan sedikit bingung tempat yang baru saja dia dan Donghae datangi ini. Dia bukannya tidak tahu ini di mana, tapi dia sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya serasa tidak percaya bahwa orang yang baru saja dikenalnya ini mengajaknya ke tempat ini. "Mengapa mengajakku ke makam?" akhirnya Kibum memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Donghae.

"Aku ingin kau menemui seseorang, ah, salah, dua orang," jawab Donghae pelan sambil terus berjalan melewati gundukkan-gundukkan tanah di tempat tersebut.

"Siapa?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu, aku yakin mereka juga sudah sangat merindukanmu dan ingin bertemu denganmu."

Kibum hanya diam mendengar ucapan Donghae dan terus mengikuti langkah Donghae hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti di hadapan dua buah makam. Kibum memperhatikan nama yang tertera di dua makam tersebut, "Kim, margamu Kim?" tanya Kibum penasaran, karena memang saat Donghae memperkenalkan dirinya tadi dia tidak menyebutkan marganya.

"Bukan, aku Lee," jawab Donghae sambil berlutut di hadapan dua makam itu.

"Ahjumma, Ahjussi, aku datang, bersamanya," Donghae berucap dengan nada yang sangat lembut, terlebih saat mengucapkan 'bersamanya' hingga membuat Kibum tidak begitu mendengarnya.

Kibum memperhatikan Donghae yang berlutut di sana dan kemudian kembali memperhatikan makam tersebut. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama nama yang tertera di nisannya tapi dia tidak dapat membacanya dengan cukup jelas karena sedikit tertutupi oleh rumput yang sedikit panjang, jadi dia hanya bisa melihat marganya, tanpa bisa melihat namanya.

"Mianhaeyo, ini semua karena aku, tapi aku berjanji, aku akan menjaganya, karena aku mencintainya, kalian tidak perlu khawatir di sana, dia baik-baik saja, kalian bisa melihatnya kan?"

Kibum diam mendengarkan Donghae yang berbicara pada dua makam di depan mereka, dia tidak ingin mengganggunya.

"Hei, kau tidak mau menyapa mereka?"

Kibum langsung tertunduk saat Donghae bertanya padanya, "Aku?" tanya Kibum tidak percaya sambil menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri yang dijawab Donghae dengan anggukkan, "Apa yang harus aku katakan?" tanyanya bingung. "Oh… baiklah."

Kibum segera berlutut menyamai apa yang Donghae lakukan, "Ahjumma, Ahjussi, Kim Kibum imnida," ucapnya sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku… teman Donghae," lanjutnya meski sedikit tidak yakin saat mengatakan kata 'teman', mereka bahkan belum banyak bicara setelah mereka bertemu tadi.

Kibum terdiam, dia menggaruk kepalanya sendiri karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ditatapnya Donghae yang diam di sebelahnya, tapi kemudian kembali menatap dua makan didepannya, "Ah… aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan," desahnya.

"Kita pulang," Donghae sedikit menarik tangan Kibum membuat Kibum langsung berdiri dari posisi berlututnya.

"Ahjumma, Ahjussi, kami pulang, lain kali aku akan ke sini lagi, bersamanya," ucap Donghae, tapi kali ini dia mengucapkan kata 'bersamanya' sambil menatap Kibum.

"Aku?" Kibum benar-benar bingung.

"Ne, Kim Kibum," jawab Donghae dan langsung menarik Kibum pergi dari tempat tersebut.

**T.B.C**

**Huwa… akhirnya FF ini saya lanjutkan juga, LOL**

**Tambah gaje kan? iya, saya tahu, kkk~**

**Buat yang sudah review di chap sebelumnya, terima kasih.**

**Sugih Miinah | Chely | ika. zordick | dew'yellow | yoon HyunWoon | cloudyeye | Kim Seo Jin aka Kimmy | cloud3024 | ecca augest | meyminimin**

**Review lagi? ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Memories**

**Pairing : KiHae**

*******Localized Amnesia****, bentuk yang sangat umum adalah ketika individu lupa akan semua kejadian yang terjadi selama interval waktu tertentu. Biasanya interval waktu ini diikuti dengan cepat oleh kejadian yang sangat mengganggu, seperti kecelakaan mobil, kebakaran atau bencana alam.**

**- isfa_id -**

"Localized Amnesia?"

Donghae mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kibum yang merupakan tanggapan atas apa yang baru saja dia ceritakan.

Donghae, baru saja beberapa detik yang lalu menyelesaikan ceritanya tentang 'orang yang sangat dicintainya' kepada Kibum hingga membuat Kibum tercengang tak percaya.

"Jadi, selama itu kau menunggunya?" kembali Kibum mengeluarkan pertanyaannya.

"Hm," Donghae menggumam lesu.

"Delapan tahun?" Kibum bertanya lagi.

"Hm," kembali Donghae bergumam lesu.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintainya," jawab Donghae seraya menatap wajah Kibum, 'Aku mencintamu,' batinnya.

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae tersenyum seraya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kibum yang mengantarnya pulang.

Mereka memang baru saja kembali dari makam kedua orang tua Kibum yang Kibum sendiri tidak ketahui, dan sempat sedikit beristirahat di halte karena bus yang memang masih cukup lama tiba, hingga membuat Donghae bahkan sempat menceritakan tentang 'orang yang dicintainya' kepada Kibum.

"Beristirahatlah, kau pasti lelah," ucap Kibum memperhatikan mata Donghae yang masih sayu karena saat Donghae menceritakan hal tersebut dia menangis, dan Kibum merasa itu wajar, karena Donghae sudah pasti akan sangat bersedih dengan apa yang dia jalani selama ini, terus mencintai seseorang yang bahkan mengingat namanyapun tidak.

Kibum tersenyum kemudian setelah mendapatkan anggukkan dari Donghae. segera diraihnya skateboardnya yang tadi dia sandarkan pada dinding rumah Donghae dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang masih memperhatikan punggungnya dengan sebuah kesedihan yang terpancar jelas di sana.

"Kau pasti kembali kan?" tanya Donghae entah pada siapa.

**- isfa_id -**

'Ting tong.'

"Eunghhh," Kibum menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya saat mendengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi, dia masih sedikit enggan untuk bangun terlebih saat matanya yang sedikit terbuka menangkap angka enam pada jam wekernya. Masih terlalu pagi meskipun hanya sekedar untuk bersiap-siap sekolah, masih dua jam lagi, dan dia… malas.

'Ting tong.'

Kembali bel tersebut berbunyi, hingga mau tak mau Kibum bangun juga dari tidurnya. Dia berjalan sedikit gontai dengan tangan yang mengucek mata mengantuknya. Dia menguap setelah sampai di depan pintu dan kemudian dengan perlahan membuka pintu tersebut hingga menampakkan sosok yang sudah sangat dia kenal, sepupunya, Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa? Ini masih pagi, kau mau pergi sekolah bersamaku?" tanya Kibum lesu pada Eunhyuk yang hanya memberikan sebuah cengiran padanya. "Ish," Kibum hanya bisa berdecak sebal melihat wajah aneh Eunhyuk pagi ini. Tapi sebentar, Kibum membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan benar-benar memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang masih setia berdiri di depannya sekarang.

Baju kaos, celana olahraga, sepatu kets?

"Kau mau mengajakku ke mana?" tanya Kibum penasaran dengan pakaian Eunhyuk pagi ini. Dia mengajak olahraga? Tumben, karena Eunhyuk tidak pernah mau melakukan itu. Tapi mungkin saja.

"Aku mau…"

Eunhyuk berniat menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, tapi ucapannya terhenti saat melihat tatapan Kibum yang sepertinya memperhatikan sesuatu di belakangnya.

"Donghae…"

"Eh?" Eunhyuk terkejut saat mendengar Kibum menggumamkan sesuatu, nama seseorang, Donghae.

Eunhyukpun segera memutar tubuhnya dan melihat Donghae yang berdiri di depannya, berdiri di seberang jalan rumah Kibum. Eunhyuk memang tidak akan terkejut melihat Donghae ada di sana, karena sesungguhnya dia memang mengajak Donghae kemari dan memintanya untuk menunggu di sana. Tapi, ucapan Kibum tadi yang menyebut nama Donghae, apa dia tidak salah dengar? Kibum mengingatnya?

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran. Karena sesungguhnya Kibum akan melupakan apapun yang dia alami ketika dia bangun tidur, tapi mengapa dia bisa mengingat Donghae yang selama ini dia lupakan, kecuali bila Kibum sama sekali tidak tidur semalam.

"Maksudmu? Aku di sini bersamamu Eunhyuk, mana mungkin aku tidur," tanya dan jawab Kibum yang membuat Eunhyuk hanya bisa menarik nafas kesal, karena sepertinya Kibum tidak mengerti tentang pertanyaannya.

"Maksudku semalam kamu tidak tidur?" Eunhyuk memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Oh…" Kibum ber'oh' ria. "Aku baru saja bangun gara-gara suara bel yang kamu tekan tadi."

Eunhyukpun hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya mendengar jawaban Kibum. Kibum tidur, dan dia baru saja bangun, tapi mengapa Kibum bisa mengenali Donghae?

"Kau mengenalnya?" akhirnya Eunhyuk kembali bertanya karena dia benar-benar penasaran pada sepupunya ini.

"Tentu saja, dia Donghae, temanmu, kau yang mengenalkannya padaku kemarin," jawab Kibum yang kali ini tengah tersenyum menatap Donghae yang masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan menggerak-gerakkan kaki kirinya. Dan Donghae yang sedang diperhatikan itu sama sekali tidak menyadarinya karena sekarang dia tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau mengingatnya?" Eunhyuk histeris, hingga dia sedikit berteriak membuat Donghae yang ada di seberang jalan bisa mendengar suaranya. Membuat Donghae mengangkat kepalanya hingga kini dia menangkap mata Kibum yang sedang memperhatikannya, sementara Eunhyuk menatap Kibum dengan rasa ketidakpercayaan yang besar.

**- isfa_id -**

"Eunhyuk itu aneh, aku ingat namamu, dia malah mengajakku kemari," ucap Kibum pada seseorang di sebelahnya yang adalah Donghae sambil menatap gedung putih di depannya.

Ya… mereka sedang ada di rumah sakit sekarang, dan kini mereka berdua tengah duduk di taman kecil rumah sakit tanpa Eunhyuk, karena Eunhyuk masih berada di ruang dokter karena ada beberapa hal yang harus sang dokter sampaikan padanya.

Kibum menoleh ke arah Donghae karena sepertinya dia tidak mendapatkan tanggapan apapun dari Donghae tentang apa yang dia katakan tadi. Tapi dia terdiam saat melihat Donghae yang menatapnya dengan air mata yang telah menggenangi kedua matanya. Donghae menangis? Kenapa? Sepertinya hari ini dia akan menghadapi banyak hal yang aneh.

"Kau kenapa?"

'Greb.'

Donghae bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kibum melainkan langsung memeluk tubuh Kibum dengan sangat erat… sangat sangat sangat erat, membuat Kibum sedikit terbatuk.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih," ucap Donghae terisak di dalam pelukkan Kibum, "Terima kasih karena telah mengingatku."

Sungguh, Donghae sangat merasa bahagia dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Awalnya, pagi ini dia dan Eunhyuk hanya berniat untuk mengajak Kibum berolahraga, tapi tidak disangka, sesuatu yang besar terjadi, Kibum… mengingat namanya.

Donghae sangat bahagia, meskipun itu hanya sebatas nama. Dan dia yakin, ini adalah awal yang baik, Kibumnya akan segera kembali, ya… dia yakin itu.

"I… iya…" Kibum berucap terbata, dia bingung.

**.**

**.**

"Masa amnesianya telah berakhir."

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya rasa traumanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang, hingga akhirnya dia membuka diri untuk menerima hal-hal baru yang dijalaninya. Ini pertanda bagus, kalian sudah dapat mencoba untuk membuatnya mengingat kembali masa lalunya. Tapi saya sarankan agar tidak terlalu memaksanya. Lakukan secara perlahan, karena bila tidak, kalian akan semakin menyakitinya."

Eunhyuk diam mendengarkan penjelasan sang dokter.

"Ingatannya tidak akan pulih hanya dalam beberapa hari. Dan mungkin ini juga akan menjadi sangat lama. Bisa satu bulan, satu tahun, bahkan mungkin lebih dari delapan tahun."

Eunhyuk kembali hanya bisa diam, lebih dari delapan tahun, itu akan sangat lama. Sudah delapan tahun ini Kibum melupakan semua apa yang dia alami, apa dia harus menjalani delapan tahun lagi untuk dapat mengingat semuanya?

"Kita akan melakukannya bersama."

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang dokter yang memang merupakan dokter yang merawat Kibum selama ini.

"Selalu temani dia, awasi perkembangannya, dan lebih sering mengajaknya kemari agar saya juga mengetahui perkembangannya."

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum terlihat menggaruk kepalanya sendiri yang bahkan tidak ada rasa gatal sedikitpun di sana. Dia bingung, sangat bingung, ada apa dengan hari ini?

Dia sedikit melirik, melihat dari sudut matanya, seseorang yang tengah duduk di sampingnya, siapa lagi jika bukan Donghae.

Donghae masih sibuk mengusap air matanya yang masih saja menetes. Isakan-isakan sesekali masih terdengar keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi, sebuah senyuman kecil terlukis di bibirnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi, nanti semua orang akan menganggapku melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu," akhirnya Kibum berbicara.

"Iya, maaf," jawab Donghae dan terus mengusap air matanya.

"Hei."

Kibum menoleh ke samping saat seseorang memukul kecil pundaknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya orang tersebut yang adalah Eunhyuk pada Kibum saat melihat Donghae menangis, dan Kibum hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya pertanda tidak tahu apa-apa.

Eunhyukpun berjalan mendekati Donghae, dan Donghae langsung menatap Eunhyuk dengan sebuah senyuman yang dapat membuat Eunhyuk mengerti seberapa besar rasa bahagia yang Donghae rasakan sekarang.

"Oh… Kibummie," panggil Eunhyuk pada Kibum dan Kibum hanya menjawabnya dengan kedua alis yang terangkat.

"Antarkan dia pulang, ada yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Baiklah," jawab Kibum seraya menatap Donghae yang tengah menunduk dengan sebuah semburat merah di pipinya, meskipun Kibum menganggap itu karena ulah Donghae sendiri yang terlalu kuat mengusap air mata yang ada di pipinya.

Eunhyukpun tersenyum, dan perlahan berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih duduk terdiam di sana, karena Donghae yang masih mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa bahagia dan malu yang dia rasakan, karena dia tahu Kibum menganggapnya aneh sekarang.

**- isfa_id -**

"Eum… aku pulang," Kibum berucap sedikit terbata karena sesungguhnya dia sama sekali tidak ada apapun yang ingin dikatakan, dan dua kata itu muncul secara tiba-tiba setelah kesunyian yang tercipta atara dia dan Donghae yang telah berlangsung beberapa menit di depan rumah Donghae kini, karena dia mengantarkan Donghae pulang sesuai dengan permintaan Eunhyuk.

Kibum memiringkan kepalanya karena Donghae tak memberikan tanggapan apapun atas apa yang dia katakan tadi. Baiklah, mungkin memang sudah seharusnya dia pergi. sepertinya Donghae memang sedang tidak ingin diganggu, lagipula dia terlihat aneh hari ini menurut Kibum kan?

Tanpa berucap apapun lagi, Kibum langsung membalik tubuhnya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Donghae yang masih berdiri menunduk di depan rumahnya, hingga pada langkah ke sembilan Donghae tiba-tiba memanggilnya, "Kibum…" hingga membuatnya mau tak mau menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali membalik tubuhnya menghadap Donghae dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tanyanya.

"Kita berteman kan?" itulah pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Donghae, paling tidak menurutnya mereka bisa memulainya dari awal lagi kan?

"Tentu saja," jawab Kibum yang membuat sebuah senyum mengembang di bibir Donghae.

**- isfa_id -**

Beberapa hari telah terlewati dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Donghae. Bagaimana tidak? Dia tentu saja merasa sangat bahagia karena Kibumnya telah kembali, meski belum sepenuhnya kembali. Meskipun pada kenyataannya sebuah rasa takut teramat besar Donghae rasakan. Bagaimana bila Kibum benar-benar mengingat semuanya? Mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Siapa penyebab dari apa yang terjadi selama ini? Mungkinkah Kibum memaafkannya? Mungkinkah?

Tapi Donghae tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan hal itu, bukan dia tidak peduli, bukan dia mencoba untuk menutupi semuanya, bukan dia mencoba untuk melindungi dirinya dari kesalahan yang dia perbuat, tapi dia ingin tetap berada bersama cintanya sekarang, Kibum, hanya itu, dan dia berharap, bila suatu saat Kibum dapat mengingat semuanya, dia dapat diberikan kesempatan untuk menebus semua kesalahannya, bagaimanapun caranya, dia rela.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum hanya bisa duduk berdiam diri di ruang tengah rumahnya, memandang layar hitam televisinya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Sekolah? Dia sudah mengetahui berapa umurnya, karena beberapa saat yang lalu, tepatnya di malam setelah dia pulang dari rumah sakit dan setelah mengantarkan Donghae pulang, Eunhyuk datang ke rumahnya untuk menginap, hingga di pagi hari berikutnya, di saat dia bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya, dia menemukan Eunhyuk hanya bersantai di tempat tidurnya, enggan bangun sepertinya.

"Hei Lee Hyukjae, kita bisa terlambat!" bentakkan Kibum berhasil membuat sang sepupu terbangun, meski tak beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Apanya yang terlambat? Kita bahkan bukan seorang murid SMA lagi."

Itulah yang Eunhyuk katakan hingga akhirnya Kibum menuntut penjelasan dengan apa maksud dari kalimat yang baru saja sepupunya itu katakan dan berakhir dengan dia mengetahui semuanya dari apa yang Eunhyuk ceritakan. Dia… yang selama delapan tahun ini mengalami "Localized Amnesia" dikarenakan sebuah kecelakaan yang dia alami saat menjemput kedua orang tuanya yang baru saja mengunjunginya dari Amerika setelah beberapa tahun mereka tidak bertemu karena keputusan Kibum yang ingin tetap berada di Korea dan tidak mengikuti orang tuanya yang harus pindah ke Amerika karena bisnis.

Tidak, saat itu, saat di mana Eunhyuk menceritakan itu, Kibum sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayainya, hingga akhirnya Eunhyuk mengajaknya ke makam kedua orang tuanya yang membuat Kibum terdiam. Makam itu, ya… bukankah dia baru saja ke makam itu bersama Donghae? Jadi? Donghae juga tahu apa yang terjadi?

"Dia namjachingumu, Kibumie."

Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk itu sama sekali belum bisa Kibum percayai. Donghae? Kekasihnya? Benarkah? Bukankah itu berarti orang yang diceritakan Donghae padanya itu adalah dirinya sendiri? Orang yang selama delapan tahun ini tetap Donghae tunggu adalah dirinya? Mungkinkah seperti itu?

"Arrgghhhttt…" Kibum berteriak sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri meningat semua apa yang Eunhyuk jelaskan padanya beberapa hari yang lalu itu. Dia mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya hingga berakhir dengan tangan yang menekan erat kepalanya sendiri karena sebuah rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba menderanya.

**.**

**.**

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kibum memandang lurus ke arah pintu kamarnya saat dia mendengar suara seseorang yang menanyakan kabarnya, dan sepertinya itu memberitahunya bahwa dia baru saja tersadar dari pingsannya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Sebuah pijatan kecil Kibum berikan di kepalanya seraya membenarkan posisi duduknya di atas tempat tidur yang berbalutkan sprai putih miliknya itu. "Donghae," kata pertama yang dia ucapkan saat sudah merasa nyaman dengan posisinya. "Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini? Dan bagaimana caranya kau bisa masuk?" beberapa pertanyaan Kibum lontarkan pada seseorang yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya itu.

"Maaf… aku…"

Kibum melihat Donghae menampakkan wajah menyesalnya karena pasti Donghae berpikir bahwa Kibum tidak suka dengan perbuatannya yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke rumah tanpa izin.

Memang benar apa yang Donghae pikirkan, karena pada kenyataannya Kibum memang tidak suka dengan Donghae yang tiba-tiba bisa berada di rumahnya bahkan sekarang Donghae telah memasuki kamarnya di mana Donghae masih merupakan 'orang baru' di kehidupan Kibum, karena sesungguhnya Kibum belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Donghae adalah kekasihnya, dia belum mengingat semuanya bukan?

"Maaf…"

Kembali terdengar permintaan maaf yang keluar dari mulut Donghae setelah namja itu telah terduduk di sisi tempat tidur Kibum.

'Kriett'

Suara dua benda yang saling bergesekan menyentuh gendang telinga Kibum, dan itu disebabkan oleh sebuah tatakan yang Donghae letakkan di atas meja nakasnya. Kibum memperhatikan benda tersebut, di mana terdapat botol obatnya dan juga segelas air putih di sebelahnya, juga… sebuah benda berwarna putih seperti perak yang Kibum ketahui itu adalah kunci rumahnya yang mungkin merupakan kunci yang pernah dia berikan kepada Donghae hingga membuat dia tahu bagaimana caranya Donghae bisa memasuki rumahnya yang sangat dia yakin bahwa dia mengunci rumahnya tadi malam, karena sebenarnya memang dia belum keluar hari ini, jadi dia sama sekali tidak membuka pintu rumahnya. Dan itu juga membuat Kibum menyadari siapa yang membawanya ke kamar saat tadi dia pingsan karena rasa pusing di kepalanya.

"Aku kembalikan…" ucap Donghae dengan wajah tertunduk yang tak Kibum jawab sama sekali, "Kalau begitu aku pergi," lanjutnya dan segera beranjak dari posisinya, hingga saat langkahnya sudah mendekati pintu untuk keluar dari kamar Kibum, suara Kibum menghentikannya.

"Maaf jika aku melupakanmu, hubungan kita."

Donghae terdiam dengan kedua tangan yang meremas kemeja biru yang tengah dia kenakan.

"Tapi aku tetap meanganggapmu sebagai temanku, kau boleh ke sini kapanpun kau mau."

Donghae sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, menahan sebuah genangan di matanya agar tak keluar. Sebuah tarikan nafas dia lakukan dan kemudian membalik tubuhnya untuk memandang Kibum yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Donghae dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat lebar seolah-olah dia sangat bahagia atas apa yang baru saja didengarnya, meski beberapa detik setelahnya dia segera berlari keluar dari rumah Kibum dengan sebuah aliran air mata yang tidak bisa dia tahan lagi. Tapi senyuman itu masih terlihat jelas tergambar di bibir Donghae meski air mata itu mengalir, setidaknya Kibum tidak membencinya, itu sudah cukup. Benarkah? Bukankah bahkan Donghae pernah berkata 'Benci aku saja, tapi jangan melupakanku' saat suatu kali Kibum pernah mengigau dan berucap kalau dia membencinya? Jadi? Apa yang sebenarnya Donghae inginkan? Kibum membencinya? Atau Kibum yang tidak bisa mengingat semuanya, tapi tak ada sedikitpun rasa benci padanya?

**.**

Donghae terus terduduk dengan posisi kepala yang dia benamkan di kedua kakinya yang tertetuk, juga dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk kedua kakinya tersebut. Dia terus menangis, menangis di sebuah jalan sepi, bersembunyi di belakang sebuah bangunan rumah yang sepertinya tak berpenghuni, di mana rumah tersebut terletak beberapa blok dari kediaman Kibum. Mungkin memang sebaiknya dia menangis sepuasnya di sini daripada harus berlari yang membuat semua orang akan menatapnya bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Donghae terus berada di posisinya seperti itu hingga tiba-tiba dia merasakan seseorang yang bersandar di bahunya.

Dia terkejut yang seketika membuat tangisnya mereda dan juga langsung membuatnya mengangkat tubuhnya, menatap siapa orang yang melakukan hal itu. "Kyu…" ucap Donghae singkat saat mendapati Kyuhyun, pimpinan tempat di mana dia bekerja sekaligus sahabatnya. "Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Donghae heran karena melihat Kyuhyun sudah berada tepat di sampingnya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya dan langsung kembali menyandarkan kepalanya kali ini di pundak Donghae.

Donghae terdiam melihat hal yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sadar Donghae tengah melihatnya yang sedang bersandar di pundak yang masih bergetar setelah tangisan yang terjadi tadi. Sebuah senyum tergambar di wajah Kyuhyun melihat jawaban Donghae yang merupakan sebuah gelengan kecil. "Bukankah seorang sahabat selalu meminjamkan pundaknya saat sahabatnya sedang bersedih? Aku sedang melakukannya sekarang," ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Donghae langsung mendorong tubuhnya.

"Apanya?" ucap Donghae kesal, "Aku yang sedih, tapi kau yang bersandar di pundakku," lanjutnya yang membuat Kyuhyun terbahak mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah lebih baik, sudah bisa membentakku."

Ucapan singkat Kyuhyun menyadarkan Donghae, ya… Kyuhyun sedang berusaha menghiburnya sekarang.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang, apa kau mau ku antar?" sebuah tawaran Kyuhyun berikan.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri," tolak Donghae dengan sebuah gerakkan tangan yang menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang."

"Tapi Kyu…" Donghae langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk meninggalkannya, "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" sebuah pertanyaan yang kembali Donghae ucapkan karena sesungguhnya Kyuhyun belum menjawabnya kan?

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau pulang," kembali Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Donghae yang hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tak terasa gatal.

**- isfa_id -**

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Kibum mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk yang kini tengah menemaninya saat sepupunya itu menyelesaikan kegiatannya sebagai seorang pekerja kantoran.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin ke sini sejak tadi siang, aku benar-benar khawatir padamu saat Donghae meneleponku dan mengatakan kau pingsan."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit pusing," ucap Kibum membuat Eunhyuk menarik nafas lega.

"Apa benar-benar sakit?" sebuah pertanyaan Eunhyuk lontarkan, membuat Kibum yang awalnya fokus pada acaranya televisi yang dia tonton harus beralih fokus pada wajah Eunhyuk yang terlihat sedikit serius.

"Iya," jawab Kibum mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Eunhyuk. "Setiap kali aku berusaha untuk mengingat semuanya, kepalaku akan terasa sangat pusing dan juga sakit."

"Jangan terlalu dipaksakan, lakukan secara perlahan."

Sebuah obrolan terus berlangsung antara Kibum dan Eunhyuk, hingga tibalah saat di mana Kibum tertidur akibat rasa kantuk yang mendera. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan segera menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Kibum dari rasa dingin yang mungkin akan menerpanya.

Dibiarkannya sepupunya itu tertidur di kamarnya, dan dia langsung berjalan keluar menuju ruang tengah guna menjawab sebuah pesan singkat yang sebenarnya sudah sedari satu jam yang lalu dia terima.

_From: Donghae_

_Apa dia baik-baik saja?_

Di tempat lain, di mana Donghae tengah berbaring sendiri menatap langit-langit kamarnya, menggerutu tidak jelas karena sebuah rasa khawatir yang menderanya akibat Eunhyuk yang sama sekali tak menjawab pesannya. Tapi dia dikejutkan oleh suara handphonenya yang menandakan sebuah pesan masuk di sana.

_From: Hyukjae_

_Dia baik-baik saja, dia sedang tidur sekarang, kau tidak perlu khawatir._

Sebuah balasan yang bisa membuat sebuah senyum terlukis di wajah wanis Donghae.

**.**

**.**

'_Ckiiittttt~ braaakkkkk~ prassshhhhh~'_

_Sebuah mobil Audi berwarna hitam berhenti tepat setelah menabrak sebuah pembatas jalan setelah sebelumnya berputar beberapa kali yang menimbulkan suara dentuman keras. Seorang pemuda keluar dari dalam mobil yang sudah hancur tersebut dengan susah payah di mana dia harus mendorong dengan kuat pintu mobil itu._

"_Eomma…" pemuda itu berujar dengan susah payah sambil mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya yang sudah terdapat banyak luka demi menghampiri seorang wanita paruh bayah yang tergeletak beberapa meter dari tempatnya sekarang, karena wanita tersebut sudah terpental keluar dari mobil saat mobil tersebut berputar tak tentu arah._

"_Eungh…" sebuah lenguhan terdengar membuat sang pemuda menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menundukkan tubuhnya guna melihat seseorang yang mengeluarkan lenguhan tersebut yang ternyata masih berada atau tepatnya terhimpit di dalam mobil._

"_Appa…" pemuda tersebut segera mengulurkan tangannya mencoba menarik sang ayah keluar dari mobil tersebut._

"_Ti-dak bi-sa," laki-laki paruh bayah itu berucap dengan sangat sulit saat dia berusaha menarik tubuhnya dari himpitan dashboard mobil, "Eom-ma-mu…" kembali laki-laki paruh baya tersebut mengeluarkan suaranya yang membuat pemuda tadi tersadar akan sang ibu yang masih tergeletak tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengangkat tubuhnya._

_Pemuda itu berdiri dan kembali berusaha berlari mendekati sang ibu, tapi suara lenguhan sang ayah membuatnya kembali berhenti, "Appa…" ucapnya bingung._

"_Eomma… Appa…"_

_Sebuah rasa pusing tiba-tiba mendera pemuda tersebut, apa yang dia lihat terasa berputar-putar, kepalanyapun tiba-tiba terasa berat, ditambah dengan tarikan nafas yang juga tiba-tiba terasa berat, hingga… hitam… gelap… semuanya hilang._

**T.B.C**

**Setelah 4 bulan, akhirnya FF ini update juga, kkk~**

**Maaf, karena diupdate dalam waktu selama ini, berharap masih ada yang mau membacanya. Apakah ada yang aneh dengan ceritanya, atau apapun? Karena jujur, sebenarnya saya sendiri lupa dengan cerita FF ini, bahkan FF yang lain juga. #plak**

**Jadi, pelan-pelan saya membaca ulang walaupun membacanya sedikit 'lompat-lompat' untuk mengingat bagaimana ceritanya.**

**Bersedia memberikan reviewnya?**

**Reviewer chap sebelumnya:  
****keyzhaElf | felfishyani | ika. zordick | yoon HyunWoon | cloudyeye | dew'yellow | Eun Byeol | cloud3024 | arumfishy | meyminimin | Lee Kyung Hwa | eunhaebeby077 | Nazimah Elfish | casanova indah | Kim Eun Eri | Bryanelfishy**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah memberikan reviewnya di chap sebelumnya, berkenan untuk review kembali? xD**

**Oh ya, dan untuk penyakit Kibum, itu yang saya temukan saat berkutat (?) dengan Google, bila ada yang salah dan ada yang lebih mengerti bisa memberikan pembenaran (?) mungkin. Terima kasih.**


End file.
